Dragon of Berk
by AngelvLuna
Summary: Six dragons rider have a new member as they teach her about dragons. Besides that, Hiccup must be here for her since she is now Hiccup's adopted sister with trusting problem after being abandon by her parents. She does not own a dragon until she and the others and dragons have find a surprising dragon, another Night Fury and it is a girl with a lighter scale and blue eye color.
1. Chapter 1

While it is a peaceful day in Berk, everyone is having a wonderful day, except for one Viking who always away from her family and always want to be alone.

She has been like this after what happen to her older brother when the dragons used to be an enemy.

~X~

Her parents were out fighting the dragons while her brother was keeping her safe until one dragon fired their home.

They tried to escape, but the roof was about to block the entry until he did the unbelievable and tossed her out the house.

One Viking caught her while her parents came, but they were too late.

The house collapsed and he was killed in front of his family.

Her parents have lost their favorite son as they believe it was her fault and never forgave her.

After the invasion, her parents haven't looked at her, talk to her, or love since that day.

It hurt her deeply and began to believe it was her fault too.

Later, her parents were blessed with another child and it was a boy.

They pay more attention to him than to her as she began to drift away from her family then to everyone else.

She hasn't made friends nor talk to anyone while fearing that they might get killed if they near her.

When she got older, her parents would train her hard to kill the dragon that killed her brother.

At first, she wanted to kill the dragon that killed her brother, but she doesn't have the gut to kill them while not strong enough to do it.

So, her parent gave up on her like that and will have nothing to do with her again.

After that, she stopped going near her family and don't have nothing to them.

She would always wander off into the forest to be away from everyone and came home late.

Every time she was in the forest, she sometimes met random dragons.

They thought she was here to hunt them, but she didn't do anything and left them.

Of course, she doesn't have a weapon or a shield to protect her so she stayed away from them.

After they notice her behavior and not armed, they decide to get close to her and end up liking her.

At first, she doesn't want to get near to any dragons, but she end up liking them as well.

She didn't tell anyone about her secret, even now after everyone makes friend to them until her parents found out about her secret by her a little brother.

Her parents were outraged that she was friends with them and hated her more for that.

~X~

She left her house while her parents are busy making breads.

Her brother is helping out, which makes their parents happy, but makes her annoyed since they stop smiling to her.

She walks through the village and close to the forest when she hears dragons soaring in the sky again.

It is Hiccup and his friends again on their dragon again doing training.

She hops around seeing them spinning and turning around until she bumps into the Chief Stoick, Hiccup's father.

Chef: Oh my….well it is Twilight. How are you doing? Where are you heading? Why aren't you helping your folk at the bakery? I heard that your parents are short of hand making bread. (Laughing)

She did not laugh as she has forgotten happy feeling and only sad and hurt feeling.

It makes him nervous as he stops and asks again.

Stoick: Really, where are you going?

Twilight: To the forest.

Stoick: I see…um….

Later, Gobber walks over to talk to him about something, which it is a good time to sneak passes them.

After passing them and heading to the forest, Stoick finishes talking and turns back to finds her gone.

Stoick: Where did she go? (Turning around)

Bobber ddin't know that he was talking to Twilight while some of the Viking sometime didn't notice her a lot, except Stoick, Gobber, Mildew, Hiccup, and his friends.

Hiccup: Hey dad.

Stoick: Hey son did you see where she goes?

Snotlout: You mean Twilight, the girl with long blond beautiful hair, sapphire eye colors, and carrying a brown bag on the side? I saw her heading to the forest.

He glares at him while he clears his voice and looks away while Hiccup wonder something.

Hiccup: So, dad, why do you want to know and what were you talking to her about?

Stoick: I want to know where she is going and she seen be to away from her parents for a while. It is my duty as chief to know why until Gobber walks over for something.

Gobber: Sorry bout that. I will go look for her.

Astrid: Don't worry, we can look for her.

Tuffnut: We are?

Ruffnut: Why do we have to?

Fishleg: Uh…I do want to know what she up to since she is not around with people for a while.

Stoick: Exactly, she is not close to anyone, not friends to anyone, including you kids….right?

They nod while Fishleg tried to talk to her, but she brushes him away.

Stoick: Also, I found her parents are looking for her while needing help in the shop and she is always not in the village. I thought they look worry, but something about them _worried_ me.

Astrid: You know, I don't see them always together, only son and parents, but not Twilight in it. Also, they really would get mad when they see dragons near their shop, even when you are with them.

Fishleg: Oh yeah, they get mad when I was going to order breads with Meatlug with me. At first, they are nice, but they just snap when they see dragons.

Tuffnut: Maybe they have a fight and not getting along anymore.

Ruffnut: That will be cool to see.

Astrid, Stoick, Gobber, and Hiccup glare at them as they take back what they said.

Stoick: (Shook his head) anyway, go look for her and talk to her. She might have some problem.

Hiccup nods as everyone gets on their dragon and heads to the forest.

As they watch them flying away, Gobber hears her parents looking for her again.

Gobber: Speaking the devil, they are at it again.

Stoick turns to see them searching again, but with their son.

Stoick sigh annoyed and goes talk to them to see what they are up to.

Meanwhile, they flying through the sky while haven't find her yet.

They can't see her through the tree, so they land down to an open space just to find her drawing with Terrible Terrors playing and resting around her.

Fishleg: Wow that was fast. I never knew that she like dragons nor friends with them.

Snotlout climbs down and walks over as he shouting out her name.

Hiccup tries to stop him, which it is too late to stop him.

Snotlout: Hey, what are you doing here? Why are you not in the village helping your parents and getting along with everyone there?

All the Terrible Terrors fly away fear while Twilight looks surprises and get mad at Snotlout.

She closes the book, packs her things, and stands up to walk away at the same time ignoring Snotlout.

Snotlout: Hey where are you going baby?

She stops and turns around after he calls her 'baby' as Astrid punches him in the stomach for calling her that.

Astrid: What are you trying to do? I am so sorry about him. You can just ignore him.

She raises her eyebrows and turns to him disgust as she continues.

Astrid: So…what's up? How come you are leaving the village and hide in the forest alone? You know it is dangerous to be alone without protection.

Twilight: Why are you even talking to me? I am not worth talking to. It is better if you leave me alone….hey.

Toothless blocks her away by sitting in front of her while she looks confuse when Hiccup walks over.

Hiccup: Toothless…sorry about that, I don't know what gotten into him, but what do you mean you are not worth talking to you…Toothless.

He walks over and licks her face as if he is happy to see her, which makes everyone confuses.

Twilight: All right, all right, good to see you too.

Now their mouth drops as they cannot believe what they hear.

Fishleg: Did you say, 'good to see you '? H-How did you know Toothless? Hiccup met him when dragons were our enemy unless….

Tuffnut: Unless you met him before Hiccup met him.

Ruffnut: When you met him?

She turns to the twin, but Toothless is cuddling her so she is having trouble talking whens she scratches his favorite spot.

He falls to the ground while feeling good as everyone drops their mouth again until they hear their parents call her name.

Ruffnut: Hey Twilight, your folk….uh

She notices that she is making annoyed look on her face as she goes hiding right before they find them.

Mother: Have you seen Twilight? One of the Viking saw her coming in the forest.

Father: She had been skipping out work for days and never bothers to help.

They try to think what to say while Hiccup notices her brother as he thought of one.

Hiccup: We haven't seen her yet, but we are looking for her.

Mother: If you do, tell her to come home and help makes the bread. It make business faster when she help and keep you filthy dragons away from our store. I don't want them to eating another of our bread and hurting our child again.

They glare at them as they go to search while his son sticks his tongue to the dragons.

After they left, Snotlout gets really annoyed and really hate them.

Snotlout: They are really getting on my nerves. I mean what they are, talking to our dragon like that? Dragons are not our enemy anymore. What is up with them?

Fishleg: Actually, I heard from my parents that they lost their older son after he saved his sister, Twilight from being trapped in as well. One of the dragons fired their house and burned down with his son in it.

Tuffnut: That tragic, but what does it have to do with Twilight?

Fishleg: They said they notice them caring more of their son than their daughter, so….

Hiccup: So, they blame Twilight for being alive than her brother.

Astrid: What? Are you saying that they blame Twilight for being alive after her brother saved her from death? He saved his sister from being burned down as well. They should be glad, not blaming her for losing their favorite…wait a minutes.

Hiccup: What is it Astrid?

Astrid: It's true that we know that they blame her for losing her brother and her parents care for him more. Isn't it that the reason she is acting the way she is now? I mean she said 'she is not worth talking to', she been avoiding everyone in the village and her family, and she seem cold-less.

Ruffnut: What is your point?

Astrid: She is hurting that they blame her for losing their favorite son and I bet that she is blaming herself that it is her fault that she is gone and shouldn't be here. And now they have a new son and they are favorite him as the older son. It's like they don't care for her anymore.

They final understand what is going on and what is wrong with her.

As they know what is going on, they go search for her again when Fishleg finds Twilight listening to their conversation.

Hiccup walks over to her with Toothless besides him.

She was about to hide as he stops her.

Hiccup: Wait Twilight, please don't leave. We understand now what you are feeling and how you are behaving. They shouldn't have blame for their loss and you shouldn't blame yourself.

Twilight: Not my fault, **not** my fault, it was my fault that my brother is gone. True my parents don't care for me anymore, they didn't care for my when I was a child. They only care about is my brother and I figures that they would only care for boys since they are strong and a great fighter while they think girls are born for housework. Come on, girls fight and they strong…look at Astrid and Ruffnut, they are the strong and great fighter girls I know.

Tuffnut thinks different for his sister as she beats him up.

Twilight: (Shock her head) the only person who cares for me is my brother. He was there for me when our parents are not paying attention to me, he taught me new things, cared for me, and he was planning to train me until the invasion and died. I have no one to care for me or be there for me when I am with my parents. They went hard on me during training and stop training me after I cannot kill a smallest dragon. Let face it, they disown me and don't want me around.

They feel had for her as she is being hard on herself when Astrid punches her softly that makes her looks at her crazy.

Astrid: Don't think that no one is paying attention to you; there are some who do notice you.

Twilight: Oh yeah, who you are talking about?

Astrid: The chief, Gobber, and us. We all notice you, but I guess the grown up are too busy to say anything, including us. Sorry.

Twilight looks away as Astrid pets her head softly.

She looks up while Astrid as she asks her to smile, which it was a little while she still don't know much.

Everyone sees it as Fishleg finds it adorable.

Fishleg: Awww, for someone who is younger than us has a cute smile.

Twilight blushes a little and sticks out her tongue at him as he and the others laugh at her reaction.

Later that day, they take her back to the village to find Stoick to tell him everything.

She is with Hiccup since Toothless want her to ride on him and with Hiccup.

He thinks that he likes Twilight for some reason.

After they arrive, they sneak her through the village and to the Mess Hall to find him with Gobber.

Hiccup tells them everything as they find is harsh and unacceptable on his land.

He goes talk to her folk while she is hiding in the Mess Hall.

As they wait for result, Hiccup asks her about her and Toothless when she tells her that they met each other while she was being alone and him hunting fish.

At first, he don't want her near her as she don't want him near her while they stay away from each other.

On the fifth day meeting each other, he tried to get to know her to found out she was alone and hurt.

Since he is an intelligence dragon, he tried to comfort her and they end up being friend for the first time.

Everyone, including Gobber, drops their mouth while she and Toothless look at them weird.

Later, Stoick comes back and he has two good news and bad news for Twilight.

Stoick: The good news that they admit about how they raise you and decide to leave Berk since I don't allow that. However, they are abandoning you and will have nothing to do with you anymore.

Twilight looks down sad and hurt while Toothless cuddles her as Snotlout chuckles.

Snotlout: That is good, I don't want to see any dragon haters here….ow.

Astrid: (Punches Snotlout's arm) If they are leaving, then what is going to happen to Twilight?

Stoick: Now here is another good news, I am going to adopt her into our family. I do always what it is like to have a daughter.

They are glad to hear that when finally understand what he said with Hiccup more surprise.

Hiccup: Wait….what?


	2. Chapter 2

Snotlout: I cannot believe that not only you get a kiss from Astrid, but you have Twilight as your sister. This is not cool man!

Snotlout is upset that Hiccup got two girls and one of them is his sister.

Hiccup is getting annoyed of Snotlout bothering him with that while he has his own problem to deal with, which is how to be a big brother to someone who has trust issue and always disappearing a lot.

All the riders are at the academy while figuring out what to do after Twilight disappears on Hiccup and Stoick in the early morning.

Astrid punches Snotlout to shut him up while he falls down in pain.

Astrid: Just give it a rest Snotlout; it was Hiccup's dad choice, not his, so leave him alone! And speaking of Twilight, where is Twilight anyway? I don't see her around here.

Hiccup: She is somewhere. Toothless is searching for her now. I don't understand, it has been three days and she still wander off somewhere.

Astrid: Give her time Hiccup, she is just nervous to have you as a brother and being the daughter of Stoick. She probably don't know how to express her happy emotion.

Fishleg: She's right Hiccup, it has been a long time since she smiled and had been close to a family.

Hiccup: You know, you are right, but she hasn't said like one 'thank you' or something since I did something for her.

Snotlout: Maybe, she doesn't like what you are doing or doesn't want to be your sister. She should be my little sister.

Tuffnut: Like that going to happen, she hasn't get near you after you call her 'baby'.

The twin laughs at Snotlout while he tries to ignore them when everyone hears Toothless roar.

They turn to see him coming in with Twilight who looks like she hasn't getting any sleep.

Hiccup: There you are (walking over) where have you been? You shouldn't have left like that…did you get a good sleep?

She is rubbing her eye while shaking her head.

Snotlout: (Walking over) awww, someone didn't get a good sleep. Come here so I can…..ooowwww.

Twilight kicks him on the knee and walking away from him as the twin laughs at him again.

Hiccup: I am very sorry about that. You should ignore my cousin, which he is your new cousin now too.

Twilight stops and turns around to Snotlout, then to Hiccup while fully awake.

Twilight: (Poking to Snotlout) he's your cousin? How….how are you two related and he is my cousin now?

Hiccup: Sorry to say, but yes. He is our cousin. Our father is brother.

Her mouth drops and don't know what to say while walking away.

Ruffnut: Uh-oh, someone here is speechless. How cute.

Tuffnut: Yeah, I agree with you.

They tease Twilight at the same time she blushes and sticks out her tongue.

Fishleg finds this amusing since Twilight is adorable to him like a baby dragon being cute.

Hiccup finds it amusing as well, but he knows when to get back to business.

Hiccup: All right everyone, now that our newest member had arrived, let show her how it goes here at the academy.

The others are eager to show Twilight what they do in Berk Dragon Academy.

Hiccup assigns them different tasks to teach Twilight what she need to know.

Fishleg is in charge to teach Twilight about dragons.

Astrid is assigns to teach her about combat skills.

Snotlout is in charge training and improving her strength.

For Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Hiccup is thinking of having them teaching her what they know.

As for him, he is going to teach her how to tame a dragon and strategy.

Everyone understands what to do while arranging the days to teach her.

Also, Hiccup is planning to keep an eyes on Snotlout, so he won't do anything to Twilight.

On different days, she will learn from them by this order, Fishleg; Snotlout; Astrid; Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and Hiccup.

It is also a good chance for Twilight to social someone, but there is a problem with that.

She is not appreciating it and did not say anything like thank you or nice thing.

It really bothers Hiccup a lot so he got a plan, but he needs Twilight to stay over at Astrid's house to tell Stoick about it.

When it hit night, everyone is at home going to sleep while Twilight is at Astrid.

At Hiccup's house, Stoick is getting annoyed because he does not know where Twilight is.

Stoick: Hiccup, where in Berk you sister is? You are supposed to watching over her.

Hiccup: (Feeding Toothless) I know that and I know where she is. I ask Astrid to let Twilight sleeps over at her place.

Stoick: Now why on Thor you did that?

Hiccup: (Walking over) because I have a plan that will make Twilight so happy and in a good mood that she got to say 'thank you' or something. Come on dad, you know that she never once said thank you for anything that we done for her. It might be good if we did something big that she will said 'thank you'.

Stoick is thinking about it and he agrees with Hiccup while going along with his idea.

**THE NEXT DAY ~ MESS HALL**

In the Mess Hall, Stoick has the Viking over to help out with Hiccup's plan, including Gobber, his friends, and the dragons, except Toothless.

While they listen to Hiccup's plan, Twilight has a day off and goes exploring around with Toothless with her for protection.

She doesn't know what is going on, but she is used not knowing a lot.

Right now, they are in the forest exploring with Twilight on Toothless's back.

As they explore, Twilight remembers a secret cave that she knows when she was young.

She has Toothless takes her there and tells him to keep it a secret.

Toothless nods and takes her to the cave with the entry covers with willow leaves.

When they arrive, Toothless looks speechless while he sees inside the cave sparkling like star in the sky.

He looks closer to see it is little crystal in the wall while they explore deeper.

Deep inside has a waterfall with big crystal sticking out and shining more.

On the ceiling, there is a gap that show the sky, but it is small that only small dragons can enter.

Twilight points Toothless to go behind the waterfall to find a small cave with gemstones and crystals.

She hops off and walks over while happy to be back here.

Toothless sits down looking confuse and adorable, to Twilight, when he hears splashing.

He steps out and notices fishes jumping up in the air and back in.

After seeing them, he decides to have a snack and walk over.

Without knowing, Twilight turns around to see him gone and spots a dark shape through the waterfall.

Stepping out to see him trying to catch a fish, but he can't, which makes her giggles softly and goes grabs something.

Few minutes later, Toothless is getting tired when he hears Twilight calls him.

Twilight: Toothless, move away for a moment.

He turns to see a bow and arrow in her hands that makes him move away as she shoots the arrow.

Attaches to it are a net that lands in the water and another rope that lead to Twilight.

Waiting for a minute, she pulls the net with the arrow to land while fishes are caught inside.

Toothless shook his tail and hopping exciting while waiting patient to eat.

Twilight decides to catches one more that leads to a lot more fishes.

Now that got Toothless really happy as he has a lot of fishes.

While he eats the fishes, Twilight sharps the arrow and resting on Toothless's side.

When she done, she leans back some more feeling comfortable that makes her sleepy and rest on him.

Toothless feels her sleeping on him while checks to see if she is sleeping, which she is.

So, Toothless lets her sleeping while finishing up the fishes as he sleeps with her.

Four hours later, Twilight and Toothless wake up and feels refresh.

Twilight notices that it is time to return back to the village.

Before she did that, she notices a bunch of small rock crystal and thinking about giving to the people in the village.

Lucky for her, there is enough for everyone in the village after placing and counting them in the bag.

**BERK VILLAGE**

Hiccup: I wonder where they could be. I did say that she can go somewhere with Toothless, but not for a long time.

Astrid: Don't worry, they be back. They probably are playing in the forest somewhere.

Hiccup: I hope you are right Astrid, but you do know she always wander off somewhere far.

Astrid: I know.

Everyone is waiting for Twilight and Toothless return after finishing something for three hours.

They wait for a while as the sun begins to set.

After a while, one of the Viking notices Twilight and Toothless returning while they are relief to see them safe and sound.

The kids rush over while Toothless stops in front of Stoick.

Stoick: Where have you been young lady? You should have returned home after three hours ago and now it's like four hours.

Hana: S-Sorry, we were playing in the forest then we took a nap after I caught fishes for Toothless. I am still sleepy.

He sees Twilight rubbing her eyes as Gobber walks over and agrees with her that she took a nap.

Stoick agrees with her as well as he breathes of relief while don't know what to do with her.

Hiccup walks over while Twilight hops off and Toothless greets Hiccup.

Hiccup: Hey boy, did you have fun with Twilight?

He nods while he chuckles at him missing him as Hiccup walks over to Twilight.

Hiccup: Welcome back, there is something we want to show you.

She raises her eyebrows as Stoick pushes her gently while telling her to close her eyes.

They take her with the others and villagers behind them.

When they arrive to their house, Twilight hears to open her eyes to see storage building at the side of their house while Stoick and Hiccup walk her in.

Stoick opens the door revealing to be a room that happens to belong to Twilight.

Her mouth drops while looking so amazes and loving it.

There is table across from her bed with a large stomp that is the right size for Toothless to sleep on.

Hiccup stands on a stool and shows her the doors on the ceiling, Toothless's size, open outward that shows the sky.

As she looks impresses, Stoick shows her the door that leads to the living room with Toothless, Hiccup's friends and Gobber inside.

She steps inside while everyone has a smiling face and curious what she thinks.

Fishleg: So….what you think Twilight? Is that room amazing or what?

Gobber: It was Hiccup idea. He was thinking of doing something really nice and wants to greet you into a family.

She turns around to see him rubbing his head while he doesn't mind doing it.

He faces her to see her going to cry a little.

Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, why are you crying? Don't you like what we did for you?

It surprises everyone while they wonder as well as Twilight rubs her eyes.

Twilight: I-I'm like it (sobbing) I really do. (Sobbing) But I have this feeling in my heart that feel warm and soft. I don't know why it feels this way. I'm scared, what is this feeling?

Stoick: (Pat her shoulder) that warm, soft feeling is a happy feeling. It means you are really happy. It is good feeling to have.

Twilight continues crying while Stoick hugs her, then Hiccup, and Toothless.

The other watches them hug while Fishleg is crying as Snotlout teases him about it.

After they hug, Twilight has rock crystal for everyone, even the villager, as they wonder how she got her hand on it.

She turns to Toothless as he tilts his head and purrs as she turns back.

Twilight: (Smiles) that is a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

While everything is calm and all the Viking are enjoying their day, the dragon riders are teaching Twilight more about dragons and combats as they are showing off what they learn and can do so far.

They are on the land out in the ocean as they are taking turn showing off their flying skills.

Twilight sits on the edge while watching and observing them fly around.

She is sitting next to Toothless while he is happy to have her next to him.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut did their first with Fishleg after them, but their stunt becomes a tangle while Fishleg is not that impressing.

Right now, Astrid is on Stormfly and showing everyone what they have come up.

She lands later while Snotlout tries to get her attention by liking her skills, but he goes show off his skills with Hookface.

As they take flight, it didn't go as he plans while ending up in Hookfang's mouth.

Twilight's mouth drops while surprises of his stunts.

Twilight: That didn't go as plan.

Hiccup: That sometime happens…a lot.

She tilts her head and looks confuse while Hookfang returns with Snotlout struggling in his mouth.

Twilight: Hookfang, be a good boy and take him out your mouth.

Hookfang stares at her then places him on the saddle while he is cover in slim.

Snotlout: That is not cool Hookfang.

He laughs at him, along with Ruffnut and Tuffnut, as he glares at them.

While the others face them, Twilight stands up and leans on Toothless's head that makes him purrs softly with Hiccup turns to her.

Astrid turns her body to see her on Toothless's head and enjoying the show.

Astrid: (Chuckles) looks like Twilight is enjoying the show.

Twilight looks up at the same time she is off Toothless when he licks her.

He rubs his head on her face while purring as she finds it tickling.

Hiccup: All right Toothless, it is our turn. Are you ready boy?

He nods at him then takes flight as it is impression as always, even Twilight is amazes of their stunt and loves it.

After he lands, she pats his head while Astrid talks to Hiccup.

Astrid: As always, you and Toothless are amazing and I think Twilight thinks that as well.

Hiccup: Is that so?

They turn to her while she is being tickles by him.

Snotlout don't find that impressing while jealous of Hiccup getting both their attention.

The twin notices his jealously and about to say something when Fishleg said something.

Fishleg: Say Hiccup; have Twilight rides on Toothless yet?

Everyone, including Toothless and Twilight, turns to him with a long expression.

Hiccup was thinking about that, but he is not sure how Twilight will react to that.

He turns to see her really stun, then uncomfortable when Toothless is interest of that idea.

Hiccup: Whoa Toothless, you want Twilight to ride you? She doesn't know how to ride you with the gear on well yet.

Toothless is really eager to have her try it when he cannot help it and let her try it.

The others are nervous about that while Fishleg is interest of seeing this.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

Tuffnut: Man that was amaze. At first Twilight looks soo scare and scream like a chicken.

Ruffnut: Yeah, but she flew with him right away. I mean, she got some skill. I like the part she got scare though.

Fishleg: I got to say, she is like she is Hiccup's sister. She is amazing.

Snotlout: You are amaze Twilight, really amazing.

Astrid: I got to admit, you had us scared for a moment, but you learn really fast.

They have return to the academy and discussing over what they have learn, but they are mostly impress of Twilight, even Hiccup is impress of her.

She flies Toothless while having trouble operating the tail gear, but she manages to get it right away.

Hiccup: I am impresses; you ride Toothless fast like I did when I lost the paper for the foot direction.

Twilight rubs her head while embarrass of them priding a lot.

Twilight: It is not that big of a deal, Hiccup did teach me how to use it a little.

Even Toothless prides her by rubbing his head on her, which that tickles.

Twilight: I see that you knew I can do it. You are one funny dragon.

Everyone laughs softly while the other dragons chuckle softly.

Meanwhile, far deep in the forest, there is something chasing destruction and it is heading to Berk.

Right now, all the riders are relaxing and taking a break as they are heading to the Mess Hall.

Behind Barf and Belch, Twilight is sitting on their tail while hanging on at the same time having fun.

They don't mind having her on their tail as she scratches the area for them.

Few minutes, they are thinking of messing her by tossing her in the air, which surprise the riders.

They watch her flying then landing in the wagon full of hays, a lot of hay.

After she lands in, the twin yells at them, but finds it funny and fun while Hiccup don't finds that funny and fun.

When she steps out, she cannot help but laughs softly as she finds that fun.

Twilight: That was fun, can we do that again?

They stare at her weird, mostly Hiccup while concern what the twin is teaching her as he places his hand on her shoulder.

Hiccup: (Breathing air in) we are not doing that again.

Twilight: Why? That was kind a fun….okay, landing in the hays was the fun part, not flying in the air.

Hiccup: Wha…you are one weird person. Come on, let go, but you are not sitting on Barf and Belch's tail again.

Her mouth drops then pout as she finds Hiccup no fun at the same time he finds this funny, even the others laugh a little.

She turns to Barf and Belch to makes funny face behind Hiccup, which he turns around as she stops before he did.

He looks suspicious then turns back while she, Bard, and Belch chuckle softly.

Before heading to the Mess Hall, the others will meet them their as they feed them at home first.

With that, Hiccup, Toothless, and Twilight went ahead to the Mess Hall.

When they arrive, they see Mildew talking to Stoick as he turns worry and concern.

Stoick: Twilight, are you okay?

The kids look confuse and wonder what he is talking about when he tells them that he knows what happen to Twilight.

Twilight: Wait…how did you know…(Turns to Mildew annoyed)…Chief, there is nothing to worry about, I fell into a wagon full of a lot of hay. Then Hiccup being a party pooper.

He raises his eyebrow at her while she looks away fast while he turns to Stoick.

Hiccup: Dad, don't worry about Twilight. I got it, Bark and Belch was having a little fun with Twilight by tossing her in the air. Luckily, she landed in wagon full of hay.

Stoick: I understand that, but I don't want anything happen to Twilight. It's bad enough that…(turns to her and bends to Hiccup while whispering) her parents abandon her. (Normal voice) I don't want Twilight getting hurt. She may be fragile…like you.

Siblings: Yeah, thank you for saying that.

Stoick: What I am saying is don't do anything dangerous like that again, do I make myself clear?

Twilight: Yes sir.

Hiccup: Okay dad.

Stoick: Good, and Twilight, it is okay to talk me 'dad'. We are a family now.

Twilight cannot believe that he just said that while still feeling nervous for calling him 'father' and Hiccup 'brother'.

He even wants her to tries to call her 'father', which gives her pressure as he, Hiccup, Toothless, and Mildew wait for her to say it.

Before any of them know it, she does to say something else.

Twilight: Isn't that Thornado at the top of the Mess Hall?

They look up while she grabs Hiccup and has Toothless follow her as they walk pass them.

Twilight: Got cha, see you inside, not you. (Pointing to Mildew)

Stoick: Twilight….what to do with that young lady?

Mildew walks over and asks about her staying away from dragons, but makes him glares at him and walks away.

After a while, the members walk in while they want to know did anything happen while Hiccup tells them everything.

The twin and Snotlout laugh while find it funny what Twilight did as she looks away embarrass.

Astrid pats her head while she wonders did Stoick do anything yet, which make Hiccup worry as well.

As they continue eating, Toothless is laying on ground as he gets pets from Twilight sometime when he hears something.

The kids turn to him while he stands up and growls at the same time making Hiccup worry.

Hiccup: Toothless, what's wrong boy?

While they wonder what is wrong, Twilight notices something is wrong as well as she walks over to the door.

Mildew thinks that he is just being a dragon and wants to cause chaos.

Hiccup don't believes him and turns back to him when he notices that Twilight is heading to the door.

Hiccup: Twilight, where are you doing?

As she is at the door, she opens it to hear a roar of familiar dragons with Viking screaming and fighting.

Stoick has the rest of the Viking in the Mess Hall in fighting mode while the riders go get their dragon.

As they dash out, Hiccup pulls Twilight out of the way while Stoick rushes over to them.

Stoick: Twilight, I need you to stay here in the Mess Hall. You don't have a dragon for protection and to fight with. I have Hiccup to stay with you for protection.

Hiccup: Wait dad, I had Astrid to teach Twilight about combats while Snotlout of strength. I think she is fine, but she will need me to be there for her. She will be okay dad.

Stoick feels uncomfortable about this, but he turns to see her carrying a hammer with a tiny problem and accepts Hiccup's request.

They rush out while Twilight is riding with Hiccup as they see what dragons is it.

It is a Monstrous Nightmare, three of them with different colors from Hookfang, as they are attacking the village for a reason.

Toothless dives in and shoot Plasma Blast on the purple dragon as it gets hit by Stoick.

While Toothless turns around, the others arrive in time while wondering what is going on.

Even Hiccup don't know as they dodge the dragons.

As they fight, Hiccup notices the dark blue dragon is getting irritating while the leader of the group.

The others notice it as well as they want to know what to do with them.

While Hiccup is thinking a plan, Twilight notices something is wrong with the leader while the others are just following it.

Before she knows it, they are charging at them while the riders split up.

The orange dragon chases after Fishleg, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, purple dragon chasing Astrid and Snotlout, and the blue dragon chasing Hiccup and Twilight.

As the leader chases them, Toothless manages to lose it and ambushes it with a fire blast.

He got it crash to the ground falls while Toothless lands down and growling.

Twilight: Is that dragon okay?

Hiccup: I don't know and I don't know what is causing it to act this way.

Before she can say anything, Toothless sudden move fast as the leader tail whip them and has Twilight falls off.

It surprises Hiccup and Toothless as he is about to get her when the leader blocks their way and face Twilight.

It is about to attach her while Toothless is about to fires Plasma Blast when Twilight tries to calm it down.

Twilight: Easy, easy, it is okay. I won't hurt you. Take it easy; you're hurt, aren't you?

Hiccup looks confuse when she said that when he notices him listening to her a little.

Twilight: That is right; there is nothing to worry about. You have a thorn on your tail do you? Do you want me to pull it out boy?

Hiccup doesn't see the thorn anywhere until he spots something different on his tail end.

There is a thorn there and it is hurting it a lot.

He hears Twilight walking while the leader turning around while glaring at her.

She is at the spot while she first soothes the leader as he is finally calm that he didn't feels Twilight pulls out the thorn.

He sees the thorn and starting to feel relief as she continues soothing the area that hurt.

Toothless walks over as Hiccup hops off and talks to Twilight.

Hiccup: How did you know that there is a thorn on his tail?

Twilight: Let say this, I have friends and a brother whose have dragon, I observed and helped care for the dragon, and I spotted it while different color and size in the sky. Really, it is not that hard to see, no offense. Also, I hear him screaming in pain.

Hiccup has his finger out with mouth opens until he thinks about it and agrees with her.

Later the leader walks over and licks Twilight of happy as everything has calm down.

After a while, the leader calls the other dragons and return where they come from.

The villagers beginning to clean up and fix the house that have been destroy.

While they are at that, Twilight is with Hiccup as he tells Stoick everything as he cannot believe it.

Stoick turns to Twilight with a proud and glad face.

Stoick: I am happy that you are safe and happy that you calmed a dragon on your own. You also find out the problem too.

Twilight: It is not that big of a deal, I have a great teachers and I want to say Hiccup is the greatest teacher of them all and a brother…f-father.

Stoick: That is good to hear…did you just call me father? Did she just call me father and you brother?

Hiccup nods while he is getting happy and exciting as he goes hugs her.

However, Twilight thinks it is not needed as she runs from him.

Stoick believes it is a big think as he goes chasing at the same time she is running and dodging him, even everyone watching laughing.

Hiccup finds this funny as he will never forget this while he continues watching her running away.


	4. Chapter 4

The dragon riders are out training again while Twilight is back in the village helping Gobber in the Black Smith Shop, or you can say 'learning' from Gobber about Black Smith.

Stoick thinks about having Twilight doing Black Smith since she don't have a dragon and to keep her busy.

Right now, she is learning about making an iron helmet, but she finds it hard to do.

She understands the process, but she is mostly having trouble with the melting iron.

She ends up making too irony or too melted and giving Goober a little problem.

Gobber: No, no, no, no, how many time I tell you to put in the right amount of iron to put in the stove?

Twilight: And how many time I told you I have no idea what you mean and know what is the right amount?

Gobber: (Pointing his finger) hey, don't give that smart mouth. Stoick asks me to teach you about Black Smith since you…

Twilight: (Sound annoyed) you don't have a dragon.

Gobber: Hey, don't copy what I am going to said young lady. Now let try it again.

Twilight: I am not doing it again. (Taking apron off) this just too hard to do, I am leaving.

Gobber: Hey where are you going? Get back here.

Twilight runs off while Gobber breaths annoyed and don't know what to do with her now.

Later, Hiccup and Toothless fly over while see what she is doing until they find out she is not there.

Hiccup: Uh…Gobber, where is Twilight?

Gobber: She runs off somewhere. She is not getting the process of melting the irons. It is not that hard to do, even you did it, why can't she?

Hiccup: Do you want me to find her?

Gobber: Yeah, go ahead. Better hurry up before…

Stoick: Before what Gobber?

They are surprise to see him here right now as he wants to know Twilight's process.

Gobber is panicking a little as he asks where Twilight when he ends up lying is.

Gobber: She is taking a break. She is working so hard that I give her a break.

Stoick: I see that is good, but that doesn't answer the question of where is she.

Hiccup: She probably out hanging in the forest, again.

Stoick: I see, go look for her and make sure she doesn't wonder off to far, she need to get back learning.

Hiccup understands as Toothless takes off while Stoick goes back to do other business and Gobber relaxes and wet himself.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless look around to see her walking while kicking rocks around.

Hiccup: Oh boy, she is pretty mad. Twilight (caught up to her) where are you going?

Twilight: I don't know. Gobber, he….he makes me so mad. I do not understand of melting the iron in the right amount or something. Man, I am tired of melting the dough.

Hiccup: Dough?

Twilight stops for a moment and remembers what she said.

She hops around mad and annoyed while Hiccup has no idea how to do with her temper.

Hiccup: Oh boy, uh Twilight, try to calm down. Why not let head back to the village and tell Gobber to stop for now and continues tomorrow okay?

Twilight thinks about it and shrugs her shoulders while he helps her on.

They return to the village while heading to the shop to see Gobber not there.

Even Twilight wants to know where he is as she asks did something happen after she left.

Hiccup: After you left, I came over to check on you to see you not there. Later, dad came over and Gobber starting to panic a little and told him a lie that you are taking break. That when I step in and suggest to go look for you. He even suggested I go find you before dad find out you acting up and left the shop. Now, he is probably taking a walk to take a breath.

Twilight: Or he probably at home changing his underwear after wetting himself.

Siblings: (Thinking about it) ewww.

Gobber: (Walking over) what is so 'eww' about? What were you two thinking about?

Hiccup: Oh it is nothing. Gobber, how about you stop the lesson here and continue tomorrow? She is probably tired from all the hard work you teach her.

Gobber thinks about it and he believes that is why she is acting up.

Gobber: Okay, we can stop here. We start again tomorrow. Now take it easy.

They wave bye while walking off as Hiccup is taking Twilight to the academy for more dragon lessons.

On their way there, Hiccup still remembers what she said while he asks her a question.

Hiccup: So, Twilight: what do you by 'melting the dough'? You do know that you were melting iron?

Twilight just remembers that while she cannot believe that he still remember that.

Twilight: Of course I know that….say, how was your dragon training? I want to know more about it.

Hiccup: Twilight, don't change the subject, what do you mean by that?

Twilight: How about we race to there on foot? Loser had to hug Astrid.

Hiccup cannot believe what she said while chasing after her to answer her question.

**BERK DRAGON ACADEMY**

Snotlout: Where is Hiccup? If he doesn't get here now, then I will be the boss of the team.

Astrid: Yeah, like that going to happen. Give him few more minutes, he is checking how is Twilight is doing.

Snotlout: Yeah, whatever.

Tuffnut: You know it is cool that she learning to do Black Smith. She could make us cool weapon and stuff.

Ruffnut: Yeah, that will be neat.

They bump each other head with the helmet on as Astrid when she hears running footstep and it is Twilight.

Behind her is Hiccup and Toothless while Hiccup is out of breath.

Hiccup: For someone like me, you sure can run fast.

Twilight: (Giggle) I won the race and the loser had to hug Astrid.

Astrid: Wait, he has to do what?

Twilight: If he wants to, it is not a real race. Just want to say that.

Astrid looks at her confuse, but still think of her silly at the same time while she pets her head.

Fishleg: I don't want to interrupts, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the shop with Gobber?

Twilight: The lesson is over for now. We are continuing tomorrow. So, what are you guys doing?

Hiccup: (Finally can breathe) actually, _we_ are starting training. _You_ are staying to think about your behavior to Gobber and we talk later.

Twilight looks at him crazy and pout while Astrid wants to know what is going on.

Hiccup will explains to them as he gets on Toothless and left.

Twilight sits down annoyed while the others left as Astrid feels bad about this.

**IN THE SKY**

Hiccup tells them the story that happens while Fishleg is surprise to hear her acting up like that.

Fishleg: I never know she would do that? Why would she do that?

Hiccup: I don't know I am trying to get her to tell me.

Astrid: Maybe you are demanding her to tell you and making her uncomfortable. You should try makes her comfortable to tell you.

Tuffnut: Why should he do that? He should pound her to tell me. I do that to mine.

Ruffnut agrees without thinking then punches him, which makes Astrid shook her head.

Snotlout: I still thinks she should be my sister. I can make her talk to me fast.

Tuffnut: How, by calling her baby again?

Ruffnut: If I remember, that didn't end so well.

They laugh while Snotlout glares at them.

Astrid: Anyway, maybe you should try not push her too hard tell you. Have her feel comfortable first. She may be your new sister, but don't forget that she is your adopted sister and she is still new of being a family.

Hiccup thinks about it as they start their training.

**BERK VILLAGE**

Hiccup has the others to return home while he goes talk to Twilight.

They arrive at the academy to finds her bored out of her mind after thinking and drawing random on the chalk board.

Hiccup: Uh…do you know we need that if we have to do plan or lesson on?

Twilight turns around and turns back while thinking about it.

Twilight: I got really bored after finishing thinking.

Hiccup: All right now, place the chalk down and let go a little flying with Toothless, is that okay?

He purrs of excitement that makes her giggle and accepts the offer.

Twilight gets on as Toothless flies to the sky.

Hiccup has Toothless take it easy while enjoying the setting sun.

Twilight even plays with the cloud while trying to catch it.

They are having fun while soaring in the sky.

After the flight, they are return home, have dinner, and went to the Black Smith Shop after Hiccup asks permission to go.

They are walking around when they arrive to the Black Smith Shop.

Twilight: Why did take us to the shop? Why are we here?

Hiccup: I need to do something here. Do you want to help me?

Twilight smiles and nods while they get started as she does not know what Hiccup has in store for her.

As they work, they are doing the things that Gobber was teaching her and she hasn't notices what he is doing.

Later, they are at the part they need to melt iron, which she doesn't want to do.

She stops helping for a moment that makes Hiccup turns to her.

Hiccup: Twilight, why did you stop? I need you put iron in the oven.

Twilight: I can't do it.

Hiccup: What you mean, you can do it. It is like placing dough, in bread shape, into the oven.

Twilight: That the point, I can't do it because it reminds me of making bread.

He places the irons down and walks over to know more about it.

Twilight: You remember that my folk make bread. See the oven reminds of the breads, my folk, and my bad memory.

Hiccup: That is why you were behaving badly to Gobber. You start to remember the past. You know Twilight, it is best if you face your problem.

Twilight raises her eyebrows annoyed to him while he tries not to get to her bad side.

She listens what he has to say as she knows that she has to face her past to move forward, but she has one problem.

Twilight: I don't know how to do it. I am scare to move forward.

Hiccup notices that she looks sad and scare when he turns to the iron bar and got an idea.

He grabs the iron and hands it to Twilight.

She looks up confuses while she sees him smiling at her.

Hiccup: Let me help you. Don't worry, you have me and Toothless. Besides us, you have dad, Gobber, Astrid, Fishleg, the twin, sadly to say…Snotlout, as well, and the dragons. You don't have to face your problem alone.

He takes Twilight to the oven and helps her place the irons in, also with the melting.

As they work with the iron, Hiccup helps and shows her how to work with irons when they make the helmet.

Twilight: No way…no way, we just made a helmet.

Hiccup: Yes we did and I think it supposes to fit you.

She raises her eyebrows confuse then try it on and it does while a little big.

Hiccup and Toothless laugh softly while she is glaring at them when they hear and see Stoick and Gobber walking in.

Hiccup: Dad, Gobber, why are you here?

Stoick: We are here because we want to see what are you two up to and see that the big brother is taking care of his sister well.

Twilight: You heard…everything we said.

They nod while she blushes embarrass and covers her face with the helmet when Stoick playful mess with her.

Twilight: Hey, why you did that?

Stoick: That for keeping your problem a secret and not looking for help. Good thing that Hiccup is the big brother here.

Hiccup: Wait, how did you know Twilight is keeping a secret of her problem?

Gobber: First off, we know that is keeping a secret because she is a troubled kid and don't know how to express it.

She glares at him while he makes funny face and continues while ignoring her.

Gobber: Second, I blabbed about it out loud while he was behind me.

Twilight looks at Stoick as he raises his eyebrows while chuckles guilty at him.

Stoick: (Bend down to her level) if you plan of keeping anything a secret of your problem again, then I have to tell everyone that didn't know what you did when you were four.

Twilight: Wait, you mean….come on, don't tell anyone…Hiccup don't know about it, right?

Hiccup is curious what they are talking about when Gobber whispers in his ear.

He laughs about it while Twilight becomes mad that Gobber tells Hiccup.

Stoick: Don't get mad at him, I told him to say him. (Straighten up) let say it is your warning punishment for now.

She is getting mad and pouts while telling Hiccup to stop laughing as she knows that she is going to have trouble, yet funny life for now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup and the others are out on their dragon searching for Twilight because of the thunder storm two days ago.

**~YESTERDAY AFTER NOON~**

Hiccup and the others are doing dragon training while Twilight is with them.

Twilight becomes really fond with dragons while happy to be with her friends and her brother.

She is sitting on Toothless since Toothless is the one who insist to have her ride on him.

They are doing hide-and-seek while one of them is the bad guy and it's Snotlout.

He is eager to do it as the others begin to hide.

To Fishleg, it is too easy for Snotlout as Hookfang stops them and Snotlout punches Fishleg hard.

Fishleg: Ouch, Snotlout, you were not supposed to be hard. It is okay girl. You did really great.

For the twin, they are too visible while hiding as he tags them out, even the twin believes he is talking to someone else.

For a while, he finds Astrid and has Hookfang fires up then chases her.

Astrid notices they are charging at them fast and has Stormfly to speed up.

They have a good run, but in the end, she is out while Snotlout cheers of getting everyone when it is Hiccup turns.

Hookfang fires up again and charges at them while Twilight notices they are coming in fast.

Twilight: Hiccup, Hookfang fires up and coming in fast on us.

Hiccup notices a mountain with a cave as he got an idea.

Hiccup: Let see can he get us, Toothless enter that cave and hang on tight Twilight.

Toothless enters the cave while Snotlout and Hookfang follow them.

In the cave, Toothless uses his echo blast while Hookfang lights up the room.

Somehow, they are way behind of them that they past them as Toothless camouflages with the cave.

They exit the cave knowing that they outsmart them at the same time Toothless opens his wing.

Twilight is giggling with Hiccup knowing he is going to be mad.

After a while, everyone get back together on the canyon as Snotlout pouting and being like a child.

Snotlout: This is not fair; no on outsmart me and Hookfang.

Twiligth: I thought they did.

Hiccup: (Cover her mouth) uh…I don't think that you should say that.

Snotlout: It is so uncool, I want a rematch.

Astrid: Snotlout, calm down, it is just training.

Snotlout: You are siding with him too. Just great, you know what? I am going home This training is boring.

They take off while the others have no idea what to do with him, especially Hiccup.

While they are watching him leaving, Twilight notices the cloud coming in while believing the storm is coming.

Twilight: Uh…guys, maybe we should stop here and head back. I believe the storm is coming.

They look up and agree with her as they take off.

At first, the cloud looks like it is not going to rain yet, but the storm comes in fast and raining like crazy with thunder and lighting.

The dragons are having trouble fly because of the storm while everyone cannot see everything.

Before Hiccup can say something, one of the thunders almost strike them and makes Twilight lets go scare.

She is falling while screaming as the dragons dive down to catch her.

However they are too late as she has falling in the ocean.

Toothless roars of worry while Hiccup is searching like crazy.

Hiccup: Twilight…..Twilight, where are you?!

Astrid: Hiccup, the storm is getting really bad. We have to head back now! We can find her when the storm calms down tomorrow.

Hiccup cannot leaves her, but Astrid is right while they head back to the village.

He believes that Twilight is going to be fine while he turns around worry.

Hiccup: Don't worry, we will find you.

**~FLASH BACK ENDS~**

The storm lasted for two days while it makes everyone becomes worry and concern until it stops three days later.

They return to the spot that she has fall off while Snotlout cannot believe that this had happen.

Snotlout: How could you let this happens Hiccup? You were supposed to keep her safe.

Astrid: Cool it Snotlout, it is not Hiccup's fault. It was the storm that got her scare and let go. So drop it.

Snotlout: So what? It is also Hiccup's fault that she falls off.

Fishleg: Stop it you guys, we have to focus to find Twilight. I know that we are worry for her since we were the one invite her with us, not only Hiccup. Besides, one of us is really worry more than us.

Everyone turns to Hiccup and Toothless while they are looking and searching like crazy.

They notice that they haven't gotten any sleep not knowing is Twilight safe or not.

Right now, they split up searching through water or to see is there any land nearby.

Far away, there is a land with forest and mountains and cliffs.

There is even a cave while inside is Twilight unconscious.

Around her are dragons that know her on Berk.

She has been unconscious after she ends up on the second day until the dragons find her.

They are become really worry and keeping her room until she finally wakes up.

She coughs out water at the same time hearing the dragons roaring while sounding happy and glad.

She sits up and looks around to see dragons looking happy until she remembers them.

Twilight: Hey, what you guys doing here? Why aren't you are Berk? Oh wait, you left there for a reason that right. Anyway, where am I?

She steps out to find herself on an island full of wild dragons.

After figuring that out, she is starting to panic of worry a little while wanting her brother now, but she remembers she has her old friends.

Twilight: Now let see, who we have here? Terrible Terrors, Gronckle, Deadly Nadder (Night Fury's roar) Toothless…wait, that not Toothless or is it?

She goes follow the roar with the others following her.

They are walking toward the sound when a Plasma Blast flies past them that cause the dragons to fly away.

Twilight: Wait, calm down it…is okay. Now that is Toothless's blast, but there is no way Toothless could be here without Hiccup.

She follows where the blast been shot to find another Night Fury, but little lighter navy blue scale and light dark greyish violet eye, besides that, that Night Fury is a girl.

Twilight: No way, it is another Night Fury. I wonder what wrong with her.

She walks slowly to it while she is roaring of anger when she spots Twilight.

She glares at her while Twilight stops for a moment and tries to calms her down.

Twilight: It is okay, don't worry. I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help you. Please, let me help you.

She roars at her and getting ready to fires at her when she roars in pain.

Twilight: Whoa, whoa, take it easy. You are going to hurt yourself more. What has happen to you? May I see?

She growls at her again, but she knows she needs help and decides to let her help for once.

Twilight understands that she will let her help her and walks over to her.

While she walks around at the same time being watched by her, she finds out at she has her left hind leg and tail stuck underneath the bolder.

Twilight: Oh no who did this to you? This is so uncool. How to get you out of this? I feel so sorry for you.

She tries by moving the rocks, but some of them are so heave to carry.

After carrying out three rocks, she is getting tired, but not giving up while thinking what to do.

Before she does something else, a Monstrous Nightmare comes out of nowhere.

It surprises Twilight while she notices it is facing the Night Fury and planning to protect it.

Twilight: No, cannot hurt her. I will not let anyone hurt someone who is vulnerable or cannot move, especially dragons. Why are you attacking her…boy?

He roars at her while standing her ground at the same time listening to him.

No one, even her new family, knows that she can understand and speak to dragons after few days losing her brother.

Twilight: I see that you want to attack her after she refused to join your group. She doesn't want to be with anyone she don't want to. She won't be happy of being force to join in as well.

He roars at her more while getting angry at the same time making her worry while she still stands her ground.

She never seen a human who will protect her without knowing her, its amazes her.

It takes a while for Twilight to makes the Monstrous Nightmare to understand the Night Fury's feeling and understands her.

Before he leaves, the other three fly over and it is the same dragons that attacked Berk.

He remembers her while he walks over and licks her of happy.

He is happy to see her while wanting to return the favor for what she did for him.

Twilight understands that while she is thinking of having them help the Night Fury out.

They turn to her and help her out while removing the rocks.

After they left, Twilight waves bye to them while the leader roars 'bye' to her while flying away.

As she places her arm down, she turns to see her not leaving while looking confuse.

Twilight raises her eyebrows while doesn't know what to do with her when she walks slowly over to her.

Twilight: Uh…may are you not leaving? I know that you hurt and can't fly, but you can walk away.

She sits slowly in front of her as Twilight looks confuse at her and decides let her do whatever.

Twilight: You are so weird. Stay here, I get something for that leg of yours.

She watches her getting something while curious what she is getting.

Waiting for a while, she returns with mud that makes her looks at her crazy.

Twilight: Don't ask it was my brother's idea. We did it on an ox's leg before and it got better later for thirty minutes. Your tail looks fine while lucky to have your fin. Without it, you cannot fly anywhere. Now let deal with your leg.

She places the mud on gently covering the area and lets it rest.

Twilight: Okay, after doing that, washes my hand, make a net, catches fishes, and make camp fire.

The Night Fury listens to her mumbles to herself while finds it funny.

Twilight cares for the Night Fury for a while as she is starting to get used of her caring of her.

She finally returns back with the finally patch of fishes for both of them as she has to start fire.

Making ring with rocks, she collects enough woods to place in and one to put the fish in.

When she is about to make fire with rocks, she gets help from the Night Fury.

Twilight: You know you are starting to behave yourself while I was helping you. I wonder why.

She purrs softly and begins to eat, which makes her giggle.

Meanwhile, the riders are still searching for Twilight while Hiccup is getting really worry.

Astrid notices he is stressing out as Stormfly flies over.

Astrid: Hiccup, we will find Twilight. Don't worry about it, besides, she can take care of herself. We taught her about combats, strength, and knowledge of dragons.

Hiccup: I know Astrid, but what happen if she can't do it and end up getting hurt or…

Astrid: Whoa Hiccup, I know you miss and worry her, but don't forget she is a Viking and who her family is. She will be fine.

Hiccup smiles at her and feels confident about it while the twin flies over and find an island.

That news give Hiccup hope knowing that she might be there.

The riders fly over to find out it is the Wild Dragon Island, which worry him again, but he believes she will be find.

While Twilight and the Night Fury eat, Twilight watches the Night Fury eats her fishes as she notices her looking.

She purrs of curious that makes Twilight chuckles turns back to the fire.

Twilight: You know, you remind of a time that I used to be by myself and had no one with me. I was alone all my life after I lost my brother to dragons that used to be our enemy. Now, that changed and dragons are now our friends. However, I was still alone and my parents don't want me. They tried to teach me to kill dragons once, but I failed and they gave up on me. They even abandon me after they were kicked out by our chief who is now my father. I even got a new brother and he was the one who changed and ended the war between Viking and Dragons.

The Night Fury listens to her story while sorry for her when she stands up and walks over fine.

Her leg got better that the mud crack off, which makes her and Twilight happy.

Twilight: All right, your legs are better. That is good, now you can leave now.

She turns to her while Twilight notices something wrong with her.

Twilight: Hey…what wrong? Do you want to leave?

Before she walks closer, they hear Snotlout's cocky voice while sounding annoyed.

Snotlout: Man, this is getting us nowhere. We can't find Twilight and I think we are lost. Great job getting us lost leader.

Hiccup: We are not lost and I did said to split will be easy to find her. I didn't ask you to follow me.

Snotlout: Yeah, well, I don't want you to be the first to find her. The one who is going to find her is me, Snotlout!

Twilight: (Hear the Night Fury's growling) easy girl, that is Snotlout, my cocky cousin, and Hiccup, my brother.

They pop out from the bushes to find Twilight safe and sound that makes Hiccup happy.

She rushes over to hug him while happy to see him.

Snotlout walks over inspecting a hug while calling her 'baby' while he gets punches on the stomach instead.

Snotlout: (Falls in pain) I miss you too.

Twilight: Remember this, _we_ are cousin, not stranger. You are so strange. Where's Toothless?

Hiccup: He is here with us and Hookfang. Toothless, Hookfang, come here. We find Twilight.

They rush over while Toothless pounces and licks Twilight of happiness.

Twilight: Toothless….I misses you too. (Laughs) you are tickling me. (Laughs)

Hiccup: All right, Toothless, you can get off on her now.

He hops off while wagging his tail when he notices the Night Fury surprises while she is surprises as well.

Hiccup helps her up and sees another Night Fury, but different color from Toothless.

Hiccup: No way, another Night Fury.

Later, the others arrive and happy to see Twilight safe and becomes surprise to see another Night Fury.

Fishleg: No way, (getting excited) another Night Fury. We find another Night Fury.

Hiccup: Actually, Twilight finds another Night Fury….h-how did you find hi….

Twilight: 'Her'.

Hiccup: _Her_…how did you find her and why is she not fleeing or something?

Twilight: I have no idea.

She walks over while the Night Fury walks to her as she rubs on her.

Astrid: I think she likes you.

Tuffnut: I cannot believe that there is another Night Fury. Let take her with us.

Twilight: We can't….I am not forcing a dragon to calm with us when they are wild. They have to choose to come or not.

Ruffnut: Okay…she likes you, ask her do she want to come or not?

Twilight raises her eyebrows on the twin the turns back to the Night Fury and ask.

Of course, she doesn't want to while she steps back.

Twilight understands her feel and decides to leave.

Twilight: Okay…you don't have to come, but if you do, then head to the land with houses and a large cage away like I talk about.

She tilts her head while watching her leaving with the others.

The twin is disappointing that she is not coming while Hiccup knows that what she is doing is right.

Toothless turns around for a moment then left while the Night Fury is by herself.

Later, she follows them on land to see them heading the direction on the mountain as she purrs.

Meanwhile, the riders have return with Twilight as everyone is happy to see her again safe, especially Stoick.

He hugs her tight while worry a lot, which she cannot breath.

They went to Mess Hall to gives Twilight food while she tells them what happen to her.

Even Stoick and Gobber is surprise to hear that there is another Night Fury while she has taken a liking to her.

However, she is not with them while Twilight wants her to come to Berk on her own will.

Stoick understands her decision as he knows that she want her to come as well, but she can't choose for her.

Later, they tell her what they did as she finds out that her family missed her the most.

Even Hiccup and Toothless didn't sleep for two days.

Twilight laughs softly as Hiccup denied about that, even Toothless.


	6. Chapter 6

While today is a happy day, it is not a happy day for Twilight.

Mildew has been telling her bad things about dragons after the accident she has.

He tells her that dragons are not her friends and will betray her, especially Toothless.

He even said that he was the one that let the lightning almost strike her because what he is and might cause trouble again.

Twilight has enough of his lies that she always tells Hiccup and the others about it likes today.

They are at the dragon academy getting ready for dragon training when Toothless hears Twilight walking over mad.

Twilight: Hiccup, Mildew is being a meanie. He kept telling me bad stories about dragons and Toothless.

Hiccup: Again, this is his third time doing this. What is his deal?

Twilight: He is on his third strike. One more time from him and I will pound him until he stops.

Fishleg: Uh…I don't think that your dad will allow that.

Twilight is getting annoyed while Toothless walks over to calm her down.

While he is calming her down, Hiccup tries to think why he is doing this.

Tuffnut thinks it relate to her parents whose hate dragons like him and want her to hate them as well.

Twilight turns to him while Ruffnut punches him for mentioning her parents.

She thinks about it as she sudden remembers that he is their friend since they hate dragons.

Their mouth drop while surprise that she didn't mention that to anyone.

She tells them that she blocks that out while trying to forget some of the moment of her parents.

Hiccup shook his head and pets her head while he tells the others to meet him at the meeting spot.

He will take Twilight to Gobber for more Black Smith lesson.

They understand and take off while they head off to Gobber's shop.

**~ BLACK SMITH SHOP ~**

Gobber has everything ready to teach Twilight as they arrive just in time.

Gobber: Ah, it's good that you here. Let get the lesson started.

Twilight: So, what am I doing today?

Gobber: We are making a saddle and teaching you how to sew.

Twilight: Saddle? For who?

Gobber: That my young lady is a secret. Don't worry; I got the step to do it.

Hiccup: All right, I will be going now and behave yourself Twilight.

Twilight: You always say that why?

Hiccup: Being caution (Pet her head) Bye now.

Toothless licks bye to her as they head out while Twilight rolls her eye.

After a while, Stoick walks over to see Twilight finishes something.

Stoick: My, someone finishes making a dragon saddle. Is that for Toothless?

Twilight makes a saddle likes Toothless's, but without gears as Twilight thinks the same time.

Twilight: I know right, I wonder why (Turning to Gobber suspicious).

Gobber: It was Hiccup's idea, not mine. However, it was the good idea too.

She rolls her eye and turns to Stoick.

Twilight: You need something father?

Stoick: Yes, I need a new sword made for a sword competition and I am thinking of having you make it.

Gobber: Good idea, sword making. I was planning to do it after making the saddle. Leave that saddle there and go grabs some metals outside the shop.

Twilight: Okay.

Twilight goes get the saddle while Gobber talks to Stoick about Twilight.

They are impresses that she is getting used to everyone now and she is calling Stoick 'dad' too.

That makes Stoick happy while about to say something when they hear Twilight's screams then Mildew's.

They rush out to see Twilight kicks Mildew's _part._

Stoick and Gobber: Ooooo.

Gobber: That got to hurt.

They watch Twilight rush behind Stoick and looking annoyed.

Twilight: What do you want now meanie? Tell me more bad stories about dragons going to hate me, especially Toothless. I don't want to hear nor hate dragons.

Stoick: He did what? Mildew!

Gobber: Uh… how about you get the stove ready and I go get the metals.

She went inside the shop while Gobber goes get the metals as Stoick takes Mildew somewhere to talk to him.

Gobber returns to the shop to see Twilight ready the stove and irons.

Gobber: Ah, you got everything ready. Now let start making that sword while you tells old Gobber what that _meanie_ Mildew said to you.

Twilight: Whatever, but you are not that old.

Gobber: It is just a saying, try get the program.

Twilight: Want me tickles you that spot that is ticklish to you?

Gobber thinks about it and don't want to get tickles as she laughs softly.

They start making the sword while it takes a while to do.

After a while, the riders return to the village for lunch while Hiccup and Toothless want to how Twilight is doing.

Everyone walks to the shop to see Twilight making a sword and it is done before they arrive.

Hiccup: Wow Twilight, you just made sword. Uh…who did you made that for?

Twilight: Hmm, okay it is a tall and strong man, red hair and long beard, have a furry cape, and have a blue big dragon.

Gobber laughs a little of her being silly while the Snotlout and the twin suddenly try to guess that.

The others find her funny as Toothless chuckles at it.

Hiccup: Very funny Twilight, it is for dad, right?

Twilight: He's behind ya. Go ask him.

The riders turn to see him standing there while he looks like he finishes something.

Twilight: Finish talking to Mildew and going to talk to me, huh?

Stoick: Yes, and yes, right now. I need a break, something to eat, and…

Twilight: (Take out the sword) you want your sword, right?

Stoick: Wow, you did well of making it.

Twilight: Not better than the one that Hiccup made. I want to see how good he makes it.

Gobber: Later, right now, let go eat.

Everyone went to the Mess Hall as Stoick has a talk with Twilight on the way there.

While they are talking, Hiccup want to know what they are talking as Gobber tells them what happen.

When they arrive, Snotlout and the twin starting laughing while Fishleg find that funny, but painful

Astrid and Hiccup cannot believe that she did that while Gobber is happy that she tells her problem with Mildew to them.

At the same time, Stoick finishes lecturing Twilight while she understands him.

While all the Viking eating, a dragon get land in their village while it is looking for something or someone.

Lunch time is over and everyone is working again as Twilight goes hang with the others when they hear someone screaming while panicking.

They rush over to see a mess from bakery as they wonder who did it.

Stoick arrives to see the mess and gets serious.

Stoick: Don't panic, we will find out who did it and make them pay.

Mildew walks over while believing it is a dragons' fault.

Stoick is not in the good mood to see him while Twilight hides behind Hiccup as he keeps saying it is the dragons' fault.

As Stoick argues with Mildew, Twilight notices something leading away from the puddle besides the breads.

She walks closer while Hiccup follows wanting to know what is she doing.

They are next to the puddle as Stoick hears something behinds him.

Stoick: Hiccup, Twilight, what are you two doing?

Hiccup: Twilight finds something and I think I find something too.

Stoick: You did, what did you find?

Hiccup: I think it is…no way.

Stoick: What…what is it?

Hiccup: It is a Night Fury's foot print leading away from the puddle, but Toothless was with us in the Mess Hall.

Stoick: What, there is no way. There is no other Night Fury besides Toothless, unless….the Night Fury that Twilight found is here.

Mildew is happy that he is right as he get Viking excited to meet that Night Fury.

The villagers are getting excited that makes Twilight worries and concerns as she tags Hiccup's vest.

He turns to Twilight seeing her worry as he turns to Stoick.

Hiccup: Dad, the others and I are going to the Night Fury, but you can't let anyone find her. Only Twilight can get near her since she is comfortable to her.

Stoick: All right son, go search for the Night Fury. I will calm everyone down. Make sure have Twilight with you, now go.

Hiccup nods and takes Twilight with him as he and the others go find the Night Fury.

After they left, Stoick tries to calm everyone downs and makes sure the riders get the head start.

Hiccup and the others are on their dragon while Hiccup has everyone to split up into two groups.

The twin, Snotlout, and Fishleg look around in the village as the sibling and Astrid search in the academy.

One group cannot find her while having trouble working in group.

However, Hiccup's group has finds her while she is in the academy.

Astrid: Hiccup, there she is. What to do now Hiccup?

Hiccup: You get the others. We go over to calm her down and know why she is here.

They went separate way while they head to the Night Fury.

After she finishes eating the breads, she hears someone coming and gets ready to fight until she sees Toothless, Hiccup, and Twilight.

She shakes her tail while happy to see Twilight.

Twilight: I cannot believe you are here. It has been two weeks, why are you here?

She rushes over to licks and rubs on her as Hiccup knows what she want.

Hiccup: I think that she misses you and want to be with you.

Twilight: Is that right girl? You decide to give up the wild to be with me? Lick me if that is the yes.

Of course, she licks her while she giggles at the licking.

Hiccup: It's official, she is staying and you have your own dragon.

Twilight is really happy to have her own dragons while getting tickle and slimy.

Twilight: All right now calm down. I am getting slimy now.

Hiccup laughs to receive a glare from her as she rubs on her.

The others arrive later to hear the Night Fury staying and she will be Twilight's dragon.

Everyone is happy to hear that while glad that Twilight has her own dragon.

While they are glad, they have to wait for a while knowing that the villagers still want to search for the Night Fury.

As they wait, the Night Fury is getting used to Hiccup, the others, and their dragons, mostly Toothless.

It is their first meeting one another while glad to meet another Night Fury.

She is so happy that she accidently fires a blue fireball shooting star shapes flying out like a comet flying with firework coming out.

Everyone is surprise to see that as they never know she can do that nor can Night Fury do it at all.

However, they figure that not all Night Fury can do that since Toothless can't do it.

Twilight finds that surprising as it reminds her of comet when she thought of a name.

Twilight: I got it, Comet that will be your name.

She licks her while she likes that name.

Astrid: Look like she like it, Twilight. I somehow finds it funny 'twilight', 'comet'. It's like relate to the night.

Fishleg: I like that, a lot.

The others agree while Twilight hops on and hugs Comet.

After they wait, they return to the village while the villagers have calm down a bit as they search for Stoick and Gobber.

However, one of the Viking notices Comet as they begin to follow them.

The villagers are running over while following them as the riders find Stoick and Gobber.

Stoick hears them running while he thought he had calmed them down until they see the dragons landing, including Comet.

Stoick: Oh my Thor… is that?

Gobber: By my Thor, I never seen a Night Fury likes her before.

Twilight hears the villagers rushing over as she has Comet hides inside the shop.

Stoick sees them getting closer as he goes calm them down.

Stoick: Stop, didn't I tell everyone to calm down?

They are telling him to let them see the Night Fury while let one of them has her until he stops them again.

Stoick: All right calm down! Look, this is a wild Night Fury and the only that she ever gotten close to a Viking is Twilight. So, let her ask the Night Fury what she wants, okay?

Hiccup: Huh…dad, there is a little problem with that?

Stoick: Yes, son?

Hiccup: That Night Fury chose Twilight.

That surprises Stoick as he asks Twilight to come out.

Stoick: Tell me is it true that Night Fury chose you?

Twilight nods and turns to Comet.

Twilight: Comet, come over. It's okay.

Comet peeks out and walks over slowly while she reaches to Twilight.

Twilight: Hey Comet, it is okay. This scary, big man is my dad. He won't hurt. He looks scary and all, but he is friendly like a baby yak.

The others keep their laugh in while Stoick glares at her.

Stoick: Very funny Twilight. (Turns to Comet) my Thor, she is a beauty. I can't believe I get to meet another Night Fury.

Gobber: Yeah, she is a beauty and you got her a name too. Comet, is that right?

Twilight nods while Gobber and Stoick nods.

Stoick: (Turn away) All right, it seems the Night Fury chose Twilight as her rider. I am sorry, she has choose her and yes, the Night Fury is a girl

They watch Comet cuddles close to Twilight as she is really happy to be with her.

Stoick smiles that she is happy as he sees Toothless walks over to get to know her.

Gobber: How cute, Toothless has a crush. You know you have two kids who have rare dragon. You got to be a lucky dad ever.

Hiccup walks over to pets Toothless as Stoick believes as well.

Everyone gets to meet and sees Comet as she is happy and comfortable to see and have them near her.

After they left and calm down, Hiccup and the others are going to do dragon training again.

This time, Twilight is going to train with them as she has Comet.

It makes her excited when Hiccup gives her the saddle she made.

Hiccup: I am lucky to think of having you make the same saddle.

Twilight: I wonder why?

Hiccup: If Toothless's saddle gets old, we got a second one.

Twilight: That is funny idea. All right, I will make a second one for Toothless and all the other dragons.

They roar of happy that makes her giggles and places it on Comet.

At first, she finds it weird on her, but Toothless helps Comet get used to it.

They get on their dragon as Twilight is excited to rider Comet.

As all the riders are ready, they take off while Twilight feels excited to have a dragon to ride on and a new friend to have as well.

**Hey reader, do you like my story? Plz leave a comment**


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight: Toothless, Comet, bad dragons. Give me back my bag.

Toothless and Comet are playing 'monkey-in-the-middle' and Twilight is the monkey in the middle.

They are tossing her back to each other avoiding Twilight to catch it.

Hiccup is watching the scene after he steps out few minutes ago when he hears Twilight screaming.

Hiccup: I am so enjoying this. Two intelligent dragons playing 'monkey-in-the-middle' with Twilight, this is funny to watch.

Twilight: Well, it is not that funny to me. (Almost got her bag) man, almost has it.

Stoick steps out to see Twilight having trouble with Toothless and Comet.

Stoick: This is funny to see. What is going on?

Hiccup: Toothless and Comet got Twilight's bag and playing 'monkey-in-the-middle' with her and she is the monkey.

Twilight: Well, this monkey just got her bag back (breathe out hard and arms out of victory) finally.

They turn to see her catch her back and breathing hard as the two dragons laugh at her.

After she finally breath, Comet walks over to rub on her as Twilight want to stay mad at her and Toothless.

However, she forgives them after Toothless decides to join in too.

**DRAGON BERK ACADEMY**

The others have arrive there first as the siblings arrive later.

They see them flying over while Snotlout walks over.

Snotlout: Took you long enough. Why are you always coming late, Twilight, you looks amazing as always.

Twilight: (Glares) Astrid, will you?

Astrid knocks him down while annoyed of his personality as Twilight is happy that she did that.

Twilight: Thank you.

Astrid: You welcome, so how is Comet doing? Did she get a good sleep?

Twilight: Yep and she think that she and Toothless are funny jokester.

Astrid: What happen?

Twilight: Ask Hiccup who did not do anything at all.

Comet walks pass her at the same time Astrid turns to Hiccup as he explains everything.

Fishleg and the twin laugh about that as Fishleg find that cute.

However, Twilight don't find that cute and mostly tiresome while she watches Snotlout gets back up.

Right now, Hiccup is about to go over the training, but the others are too busy to do any dragon training today and have to tell him that.

He understands while they watch them take off as it is only him and Twilight.

So he is going to teach her how to tame Comet since doing dragon training won't be a same without the others.

At first, Twilight believes she is fine with dragons, but Hiccup believes there is a different.

Twilight pouts at him as he gets on Toothless while Comet follows them as they take off.

First off, he is going to teach her about dragons' restroom problem.

Twilight finds that weird, but she did remember what happen the first time when dragons become alley to Berk Viking.

Hiccup shows her how it goes and she follows in.

Later, Twilight understands along with Comet as they take the next lesson, controlling their dragons.

It is about dragons doing things they should not do, likes taking someone foods.

Comet did it by taking a woman's baked bread.

Twilight: Comet, no girl. Sorry about that….whoa (falls off)

Comet rushes over to a barrel of fishes as Hiccup hops off to help her up.

After he helps her up, Twilight panic a little as Comet opens the barrel, which belongs to Mildew.

Twilight rushes over to stops her eating the fishes while Hiccup helps her before Mildew comes over.

Mildew: What do you think you are doing to my fishes? Get that dragon away from my fishes.

Twilight: Comet, don't eat the fishes, bad girl. Stop it right now.

Comet stops and looks at her while curious about the barrel and the fishes.

She pulls her away from the barrel at the same time Mildew rushes over to see his fishes touched by dragon and half eaten by dragon.

He turns to her mad while Twilight holds onto Comet.

Mildew: Look at this, your dragon had eaten half of my fishes. How are you going to repay me for this?

Hiccup: (Walks over) Mildew, it was an accident. I am helping her how to tame Comet.

Mildew: Ha, dragons are good for chaos and we Viking are good for killing them off.

Toothless growls as Comet growls too, but she also was about to attack him when Stoick comes over.

SToick: What is going on here?

Mildew: Your daughter's dragon just ate half of my fishes.

Twilight: It was an accident, Hiccup is teaching me how to train Comet, but Comet got out of control a little. I tame her, I promise.

Mildew: Tame her…ha, you should….

Stoick: Not another word out of you.

Mildew: But she…

Stoick: I don't want any more bad influence from you after that day. I will get you more fishes. Now leave with your fishes.

Mildew walks away with his fishes while mumbling annoyed.

Later, Stoick sigh deeply then turn to his kids and their dragons.

Twilight looks scare and worry as Stoick notices in his eyes.

Stoick: All right, here we are going to do. I am going to replace Mildew's fishes that Comet had eaten. You are going to tame Comet as fast as you can before there will be a problem in the future and you will teaches her as fast as you can, understand you two?

They nod while Stoick got that taken care off then head to the dock.

After he left, there is tension between them when Comet buffing out something.

She gives Twilight half a fish that makes her looks disgusted.

Twilight: Ewww, Comet.

Hiccup: I know that happen to me too. All right, let take this lesson to the academy to make it easy for everyone first. Oh, she would probably make you eat that later.

She faces Comet fast then to the fish as she gets gross out again and drops it.

Hiccup and Toothless laugh as he gets on at the same time Twilight hops on.

They head back to the academy when Hiccup has something better in mind.

They fly over to the spot where Hiccup tamed Toothless and used to be Toothless's home.

When they arrive, the girls look amaze while Hiccup finds Twilight's face funny.

Twilight: What is this place?

Hiccup: Here is where I tame Toothless after me…uh…you can guess on his tail.

She turns to the tail and understands why it is replaced with tail gear.

Twilight: That was you…wow, bad brother. Okay, when do we get started?

Hiccup takes off Toothless's saddle and tail gear at the same time Toothless feels free for a moment.

Hiccup: All right, let me show you how I tame Toothless when we first met. I own Toothless's trust, a little, at the spot you two are standing at.

Twilight looks down to see nothing there as she tilts her head confuse.

She and Comet hear Hiccup walking over to the pond to catch fishes, one for him and the other for Twilight.

Hiccup: (Hands a fish to Twilight) All right, Toothless practice to be a wild dragon you was before we met.

He walks over pretending to be afraid and caution of him as he takes the fish.

Twilight understands and reaches out as Comet did the same, but a bit different.

When she opens her mouth, Twilight sees no teeth, which she already know, but she wonder why she don't have her teeth out.

Twilight: Wait, where is your…

Before Twilight finishes her sentence, Comet extends her teethes and snatches it out her hand.

Twilight: Hey, Comet, what was that….whoa…

In instinct, she walks closers to Twilight that makes her fall back.

After she falls, Comet buffs out half a fish, which grosses her out, as Hiccup walks over.

Hiccup: Remember I told you she will make you eat it, here it is.

Twilight's mouth drops at the same time Comet sits up straight.

She cannot believe that she has to eat it while Toothless did the same.

They stare at her while Twilight don't want to do it, but Comet makes her takes a bite and pretends it is good.

Hiccup laughs softly and remember the time this happen to him as he watches them make Twilight shallows it and disgusted of the taste.

Comet tilts her head at the same time Toothless sticks his tongue out and in as she smiles at them.

They copy her by smiling, which makes her laughs.

Twilight: (Stands up) this is funny and all, but what is the point of…hey where are you two going?

She tries to pet Comet, but she and Toothless fly off to the other side while guessing.

Twilight: This happen, huh?

Hiccup: Yep, want to know what I did?

She raises her eyebrows and follows him.

Toothless and Comet lay down at the spot Toothless decided to lay before.

Comet lays her head next to his forearm, which makes him happy when he hears Hiccup and Twilight here.

Hiccup is sitting down while Twilight bends to their level.

Toothless lower his ear and lays his head down as he covers his face with his tail.

Twilight finds that cute as Hiccup whispers her come closer to him.

He is about to touches his tail when he lifts up his tail that surprises them and walks away.

During this lesson, Twilight forgets about the lesson and does what she did as Toothless and Comet walks somewhere else to rest.

After a while, the sun is setting and the dragons wake up from a nap as Toothless hangs like a bat on the branch and Comet sleeps on the floor.

Before they know it, they turn to the riders as Hiccup draws a Night Fury with Twilight watching.

As he draws, they hear the dragons behind him and observing the drawing.

Comet is amazes of his drawing while she notices Toothless grabbing a branches and moves out the way.

The riders see Toothless making a line trail that he did before.

After he finishes, Twilight's mouth drops of surprises and amazes.

Hiccup notices her face and decides to take the next step.

Twilight hears Toothless growling and turns to notices Hiccup steps on the line.

As he steps on the line, Toothless growls at the same time.

She got curious and tries that to get growled by Comet.

She is getting more 'interested' by this that she steps on the open space and follows where ever it takes her.

Hiccup sees her doing it and stops to see where she will go.

Before she notices, she is in front of Comet while her back is to her.

Twilight turns around to looks into her eyes and wants to pet her, but Comet refuses.

She takes her hand back scare a little when Comet calms down and brings her head to hand instead.

She has a feeling in herself that she cannot explain while her hand in at her snort.

Hiccup: I see that Comet trusts you a little.

They turn to him while Hiccup walks over to Toothless.

Twilight remembers about the lesson as Comet rubs her head on her.

She smiles and pets her head as Hiccup pets her head, which makes her stare at her.

Hiccup: What, can't pet my sister?

Twilight: I am not a dragon.

Hiccup: (Chuckles) all right, let go home. I show you more how I tame Toothless tomorrow.

Twilight nods to him as he gets the saddle and tail gear on.

They get on their dragon and return to continue later.

**FEW DAYS LATER**

Twilight finally tame Comet with Hiccup and Toothless help.

It didn't takes long to tame Comet while Twilight is a fast learner.

Right now, it is break time for the riders and dragons for today as they take separate way.

Twilight is with Hiccup, Toothless, Stormfly, and Astrid while she is riding on Comet.

They walk pass Mildew who has not forgave Comet for eating his fishes and decides to test her again.

He lets his fishes out again and hides, which it works as Comet smells the fishes.

Twilight: Comet, what wrong…whoa, not again.

She walks over to the pile of fishes and about to eat it when Twilight stops her.

She turns her head and stops, which surprises Mildew as he sees Comet turning to the others as Twilight rewards with her a pet.

Mildew: (Sounds disappointing) are you kidding me? That brat got that dragon tame? This is just great.

They continue walking when Comet smells something again and it is bread.

She walks over to the same woman as she knows what she wants again.

However, she becomes surprises to see Comet tames and just smelling the bread.

She is impresses that she gives her bread and the other two for Toothless and Stormfly.

As they walk, Stoick notices Comet finally tame while impresses of his kids.

Gobber: (Walking over) By my Thor, has those two just tame yet another Night Fury? Hiccup is being a good big brother caring for his sister and helping her. I think your wife will be proud of him.

Stoick: (Smiling) so am I.


	8. Chapter 8

All the Viking is having a good day as the riders are out training.

However, everyone is there, except Stoick's kids and the Night Furies.

Astrid: Where is Hiccup and Twilight? Hiccup never late. Not sure for Twilight, though.

Snotlout: You know, we let them be late long enough. Few more minutes, I will…

Hiccup: (Walking in) you will what? Sorry I'm late. My dad has to stop me to tell me that he is going to teach Twilight about Vikiing history and about other Vikings at different place.

Fishleg: That is good she does need to know about everything since she is the daughter of Stoick the Vast. (Notices Toothless's upset) uh Hiccup, what is wrong with Toothless? He looks upset about something.

Hiccup: He is upset that Comet isn't coming and staying with Twilight's side. After Comet came to Berk, Toothless has been acting weird and goofy around her. I even notice he kept looking at her.

The boys wonder what wrong as the girls know the reason.

Astrid: I believe I know why he is acting this way.

Hiccup: What is it Astrid?

Astrid: Okay, just listen what I have to say. You know that Snotlout is always trying to impresses me and Twilight right, that is because he has an interest on us. (Shake of disgust) that just weird.

Fishleg: Okay, what does this has to do with Toothless?

Astrid: You see Toothless (boys lean in) has an interest for Comet. He is in love.

Ruffnut: Now you boys understand.

Hiccup's mouth drop surprise while Hiccup cannot believe that Toothless has feeling for Comet.

Snotlout is upset that Toothless is in love and Hookfang is not.

The twin will finds this interesting if Hookfang has feeling for Comet, then he and Toothless will fight for her.

As Hiccup is surprise to hear this, he still remember that there is dragon training to do and got everyone focus.

**BERK VILLAGE**

Stoick: All right, do you understand what I am telling you?

Twilight: (Writing it down on the book) yep, and I know what not to do to provoke them.

Stoick: (Chuckles) good, now on to the next lesson.

Twilight and Comet is following Stoick listening to the lesson as she has a book about Viking and the list of the other Viking.

He teaches her for a while until lunchtime that they finish for today.

Stoick: Wow that was fast and finishes most of the lesson. Do you want to continue the lesson after lunch or take a break and hang with your brother and friends…well, Snotlout is your cousin…still...

Twilight: I get the point father. I probably would say do it tomorrow. You need a break and focus; I need a break and need to do dragon training.

Stoick: Okay…let have lunch that end the lesson. I think your brother will be there…or not, Hiccup. How are you doing my boy?

Toothless lands in front of them as Twilight waves to them.

Hiccup: Great, hey Twilight, (hops off) how was the lesson?

Toothless walks over to rubs his head to Comet's head gently of greet.

They begin to walk off at the same time the siblings talk.

Twilight: Fine, I am almost finishing most the things I need to know. Tomorrow I will finish the rest. I am sure a fast learner. So, how was dragon training?

Hiccup: Usually, s-say…do you notice that something off with Toothless?

She turns to Toothless talking to her about the lessons and what she been doing then turns back to Hiccup.

Twilight: I am not sure what you are saying. Why, is there something wrong?

Before he says anything, Snotlout and Hookfang come over while Snotlout is being annoying to Twilight.

Snotlout: Hello my cousin, how are you been doing?

Twilight: Fine? Why?

Snotlout: (Climbs off) I just want to know…hey Comet, how are you doing?

He turns to Hookfang to see him walking, but to Twilight as he licks her.

Snotlout: Hookfang, Comet is right there. Don't go to Twilight.

Hookfang walks to Comet while Toothless watches him as he stops in front of her and pets her head.

Twilight raises her eyebrows and drops her mouth as she wonders what is going on.

She turns to Snotlout as he is yelling at Hookfang.

Snotlout: Hookfang, you are supposed to lick her showing that you like her.

It hits Twilight while she remembers what Hiccup tries to tell her as he turns to him.

Twilight: Brother dear, may you get to the point what you are trying to tell me?

Hiccup: Uh…Toothless has feeling for Comet, your Comet.

Twilight, even Stoick, drop their mouth as they turn to Toothless staring at Comet cute and try to get her attention.

She turns to him and pretends not to notice him while she walks over to Twilight.

Twilight sees Toothless's ear flip down as she gets understands now.

She even notices Comet has a playful looks on her face.

Twilight: (Whispers) no way, Comet too…this is getting cute and weird.

**AT BERK DRAGON ACADEMY AFTER LUNCH**

All the riders have arrived while they are going over something that not relate to dragon training.

Hiccup: All right, what is important than dragon training?

Tuffnut: All right, we are thinking of having Comet and Toothless together…where is Twilight?

Hiccup: With the dragons. She feels like playing around with them.

They turn to see them play 'Hatchling, Hatchling, Dragon' and Meatlug is the 'Dragon'.

She begins to chase Twilight around until she takes Meatlug's spot.

Now it's Meatlung's turn and the dragons have to nod for 'Hatchling' then sticks their tongue out for 'Dragon'.

The riders face back each other while Hiccup finds this funny.

Astrid: Now why you want to do that? Why not let them get together on their own?

Ruffnut: Where the fun in that? We are thinking of having Toothless impresses Comet with his mad skills and….

Hiccup: Huh, should I remind you that Toothless is my dragon and I decides for Toothless to impresses Comet or not.

Tuffnut: Yeah, but you didn't know that he has feeling for Comet did you?

Hiccup does admit that he did not know about that, even Twilight didn't know as the twin continues the plan when Twilight interrupts them.

Twilight: Whoa, whoa, whoa, move out the way. Fire dragon is it! Move it!

Hookfang is it and he accident fire up while he is not supposed to and chases her.

She hides behind Toothless as he growls at him that makes him stop.

Twilight: (Pops out) bad Hookfang, no fire up. Rule is not to fire out.

He lowers his head sorry while he is lucky that Twilight forgives him and pets his nose.

Hookfang returns to center as Twilight tries to breathe after that run while she leans on Toothless and Comet comforts her.

They have no idea what to say as there is silent between them.

Few minutes later, Fishleg breaks the silent.

Fishleg: This is funny to watch, but should we let them play something else or let Twilight join in the conversation?

Astrid: Ask Hiccup, he is the big brother to Twilight.

Hiccup: Very funny, right now, I am thinking of having Twilight feeling comfortable, which is being around dragons, but she does need to be social with people. So…I guess...(turns to them) oh, they are taking a break.

They turn to see them resting from playing while Twilight lies on Comet.

Fishleg: Aw, she is like a little girl playing with her pet dragon.

Hiccup: Yep, right now, let end this today. We can start dragon training tomorrow while more focus.

Astrid: That fine by me. I am so focus with your Toothless like Twilight's Comet. I find this weird, Stoick's kids' Night Furies like each other.

Snotlout: I know I want Comet falls for Hookfang, not Toothles.

Twilight overheard that and has Comet blasts his butt.

Hookfang rolls his eyes as his rider rushes over for water.

The twin laughs at that while Hiccup rolls his eyes.

**NET DAY AT BERK ACADEMY**

Today is a good day since there is a cool breeze outside.

However, they still remember about Toothless's feeling.

Before training, Twilight feeds Comet fishes since they have a long morning flight with Hiccup and Toothless.

Comet makes it funny for Twilight as she does trick to get fishes.

Twilight: (Laughing) really, Comet, do you have to make this funny?

She rolls over and pouts cute that makes Twilight laughs again and tosses the fishes to her.

Hiccup: Twilight, come over for a moment.

Twilight: All right, I will be right back and later get more fishes for you. But this time, eat it property. You are not a pet, you know.

Comet lays down looking cute while she walks over to the others laughing.

Twilight: What's up? She is being silly today, I wonder why?

Hiccup: I have no idea, but right now, let discuss about Toothless and Comet.

Twilight: Why should we…oh, is it about Toothless liking Comet and want them to get together. You guys are so weird.

Tuffnut: What you don't want to get together?

Twilight: I don't say it that way. I kind of know a way to get them together, but taking it easy.

Fishleg: Oh…how?

Twilight: Observe, Toothless, come here.

Toothless is talking to Comet when Twilight calls him and rushes over.

She grabs a fish at the same time he arrives on time.

Twilight: All right, I want you to give this fish to Comet.

He turns to Comet while she looks over confuse and turns back happy.

He grabs the fish and rushes over to Comet.

Comet wonders what is he doing as he places the fish down and pushes it over to her.

She understands what he is doing and looks away.

He picks up the fish and hops over to her face as she looks away again.

The riders are watching the whole scene know that she won't accept the fish.

Tuffnut: Uh…she won't accept the fish Twilight. This is the stupid idea ever.

Twilight: Are you sure? What you think Ruffnut, Astrid? Will Comet accepts the fish?

Girls: Oh yeah.

Snotlout: What are you so sure with that?

Astrid: Twilight told us before we gone home that Comet like Toothless and pretends to not notice him.

The boys drop their mouth while Twilight tells them that Meatlug knows about this too.

Fishleg turns to Meatlug surprises and asks her to get a reply from her.

They turn back to see them doing this five turns until Toothless stops.

Comet looks at the corner of her eye that he is pouting as she has enough fun.

She sits up and takes the fish from Toothless gently.

Toothless becomes happy that she takes the fish and receives half the fish from her.

That makes him happy more as he eats the fish.

Hiccup: Now what do you know? She does like him.

Astrid: Now it is an official, Comet is Toothless's girlfriend. That mean your two dragons are going to have babies later.

Twilight and Hiccup are happy about that when they hear the word 'babies'

Siblings: What…oh…

They turn to them rubbing each other face while Twilight asks Hiccup a question.

Twilight: Uh…Hiccup, how would father take this when he find out that Toothless has a girlfriend and might have babies?

Hiccup: I have no idea.


	9. Chapter 9

The riders are at the canyon top while getting ready to test their speed.

Hiccup has arranges who will face who and makes it an easy race since Twilight and Comet don't know a lot of areas.

Hiccup: All right, since there are two Night Furies and they are fastest of all dragons, Twilight will race with Astrid…

Astrid: Why not let her race with you? I want to see how fast they can go.

The others agree with Astrid as Snotlout want to see Hiccup get his butt kick by Twilight.

Hiccup: Okay…so it will be me versus Twilight, Astrid versus Snotlout, and Fishleg versus Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Leg, Tuff, Ruff, you're up.

Meatlug, Barf, and Belch get in position as Toothless fires for 'Go'.

They take off and follow the path that Hiccup and Toothless make before starting the training.

As they race, Meatlug is going easy, which Fishleg doesn't mind as the twin knows they are going to win.

However, they got tangle when a pillar go between Barf and Belch.

Fishleg and Meatlug went past them and finish the race.

Fishleg: All right, we won. (Praising and petting Meatlug) that is my girl, who is my girl?

The twin is mad that they lost while they start blaming each other.

Twilight raises her eyebrows and playing with Comet's ear.

Twilight: They are weird, huh Comet?

Comet feels tickles as she did that while she shook her head.

Next, it is Astrid and Hookfang's race as Stormfly and Hookfang get in position.

Snotlout: We are going to win.

Astrid: Let see about that.

Toothless fires as they take off.

After they left, Twilight makes a bet quietly.

Twilight: Want to bet that Astrid will win and Hookfang will disobey him somewhere in the middle?

Twin: I'm in.

Hiccup: Twilight, we are not doing that.

Twilight: (Leans on Comet's head) hmph, you are no fun. You know that is going to happen anyway.

He raises his eyebrows that make her looks away annoyed and mumbles.

In the end, Twilight is right while Snotlout is getting annoyed of this.

Twilight giggles softly as it is she and Hiccup's turn.

Toothless and Comet get in position as they are getting ready.

Hiccup: All right, you're ready bud?

Twilight: It is only a lesson, not a _real_ race, okay girl?

They roar softly as Stormfly fires her needle in the air.

They take off while the others wonder who will win.

At first, they are neck to neck, but Toothless got the lead while one of the pillars blocks Comet's sight for a moment.

Later Comet catches up to him as they about to be neck to neck when she gives herself a boost.

The boost was soft that she and Toothless finish together.

They are awe of their race while the siblings find that fun, even their dragon finds that fun.

**BERK VILLAGE~FEW MONTH LATER**

Astrid: (Sigh of relax) man, I cannot believe that three more days is Snoggletog festival. I cannot wait.

Snotlout: Me either, I cannot wait to pig out.

Tuffnut: I cannot wait for the food and party.

Ruffnut agrees as they bang their head together.

Fishleg: Me too, I am so exciting to spend with my family and Meatlug. Say Hiccup, where is Twilight?

Hiccup: On Comet's back.

The others turn around to see her on Comet's back looking uncomfortable about something.

Ruffnut: Uh….what is wrong with her?

Hiccup: It is the snow. When she first sees the snow, she makes a pout look and refuse to step or play with the snow. And she has a second coat on, if you notice.

Riders: Oh yeah.

Astrid: Poor Twilight, I wonder what is wrong with her.

Hiccup: Don't ask me, I don't know what is wrong with her. One time, we are sitting on the table eating breakfast. She hadn't touched her food and places her head on the table. When dad asks her about the Snoggletog festival, she pouts more and covers her face.

Fishleg: I wonder what is wrong.

Snotlout: Let me try asks her.

Hiccup: (Stops and turns) I don't that is the good (sees he rushing over to Twilight) idea. This won't be good.

They stop and watch Snotlout talking to Twilight.

They notice Twilight turns annoyed and talking to him while climbing off.

Tuffnut: She standing on snow now.

Astrid: Yeah, but Twilight is getting pretty annoyed.

Snotlout said something that makes her so mad that she beats him up and tosses him over to the others.

They look down at him together then look up when Twilight said something.

Twilight: Don't you ever ask me that again! Ahh!

She walks off while Comet follows her worry.

They watch Twilight walking off while they have no idea what to say as they are surprise of her temper, especially Hiccup.

Hiccup: Ooookay, what just happen?

Fishleg: Snotlout just made her mad, get beaten up by her, and walked off mad.

Ruffnut: What did you said to her?

Snotlout stands up while spitting out snow in his mouth.

Snotlout: I don't know! I ask her why she mad, is she okay, and what is she doing for the Snoggletog festival. When I said Snoggletog festival, she gets mad and beat me up.

They look at each other trying to figure out what is wrong.

**BLACK SMITH SHOP**

Gobber: Hiccup, what's up? Where is Twilight? Does she always follow you around like a hatchling following their mother?

Hiccup: (Sigh deeply) I don't know where she is. She got mad when Snotlout asked her about Snoggletog festival; she … kicked his butt and walked off somewhere. I wonder what is wrong with her.

Gobber: Your dad asked the same thing about her, but I don't know she did that. However, I think I know what is wrong with her.

Hiccup: (Turns around) what you do? What is it?

Gobber: Yep, after what I heard from her. Her problem has to do with Snoggletog festival.

Hiccup: What, no way.

Gobber: Really, even I have seen it. During the festival, she was always by herself after her brother dead. Few years later, she stopped coming.

Hiccup: I didn't know that.

Gobber: Nobody knew about that, even Stoick. I was planning to talk to her, but that day, she hadn't shown. The next festival, same thing, that when she stopped coming.

Hiccup: Wow, so the reason she hate the snow because she knows that Snoggletog festival is coming.

Stoick: Now I understand.

Hiccup: Dad, what are you doing here?

Stoick: (Walks in) I was thinking of asking Twilight about Snoggletog festival, but I see that she is not with you.

Gobber: Snotlout got her mad asking her about Snoggletog festival and kicked his butt.

Stoick: Now that is surprising. I need to talk to her about that.

Hiccup: Dad it is was not her fault. She…

Stoick: I know I heard everything. I cannot believe I didn't notice it when she was young.

Hiccup: So, what are you going to do, dad?

Gobber: (Notices Twilight chasing Snotlout) First off, he has to stop Twilight hurting Snotlout again.

They turn outside to see Snotlout running away scare while screaming as Twilight looks annoyed.

Stoick: Oh boy, I wonder where she gets that temper from. (Steps out) Twilight, come here right now!

She stops then turns to Stoick annoyed while she wants to get Snotlout, but she walks over to Stoick instead.

Snotlout finally can breathe as he falls back.

While she walks over to Stoick, Astrid is on Stomfly as she, Comet, and Hookfang fly over to them.

Hiccup: Astrid, what happen now?

Astrid: Well, after I finally found her while Mildew was talking her.

Gobber: What did he said to her now?

Astrid: I had no idea, I asked Stormfly sweep in as I grabbed her with Comet following us. We land somewhere so Mildew won't find us since he looked mad after what I did. After we land, I was about to ask her about something when Snotlout came over. We were talking a little when he just brought up Snoggletog festival again and you know the rest.

The guys turn to Snotlout breathing hard while Hookfang just stare at him then turn to Twilight.

Stoick: (Sigh deeply) Twilight what am I going to do with you? You have to control your temper. I wonder where you get your temper from.

Twilight: (Mumbles) my old man.

Gobber: Oh, I do remember, he goes get mad real easy when you said 'dragon', he's weak, he's a loser, and you are hitting on his wife.

Stoick stares at him that makes him shut up and looks away.

Stoick: (Turns back) Twilight, I don't know what your life was like how your parents treated you, but you got a new family now. This year is going to be a special day.

Twilight: I still remember about the past and I am going to hate it.

Stoick sighs again and tries to think of something until he got an idea.

Stoick: All right, if you don't go to the Snoggletog festival, then I will have to tell everyone what you did on 'that' day.

Twilight: What?!

Astrid: What she did?

Hiccup laughs while he still remembers what Gobber told him while Astrid wants to know.

Twilight: What….no, no, don't tell her or anyone about it.

Stoick: I won't if you come.

Twilight cannot believe that he is doing this while she has no other choice.

Twilight: Fine, I go, but don't tell anyone about it.

After that, she left with Comet as she returns home.

When she is out of sight, Astrid turns back while wanting to know what she did as Stoick has Hiccup tell her after he tells them a plan.

**Snoggletog festival**

Everyone has arrive is at the Great Hall while Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, and Hiccup are waiting for Twilight.

Later she and Comet arrive while Toothless is happy to see Comet.

Hiccup: You happy to see her huh? You two go enjoy the festival first. We catch up later.

They walk off while Toothless tells her about the festival.

Stoick: I still cannot believe that they are a couple now. That is …huh, adorable.

Twilight: All right, I am here. You haven't told anyone about 'that' yet, have you?

Stoick: Nope, and there is also something I would like for you to do.

She raises her eyebrows as the riders and Gobber takes Twilight somewhere to put on something on her.

Few minutes later, they come out while Twilight has her Viking helmet with decoration on her long horn pointing back likes Gobber.

There is bell bracelet on her two wrist and bell necklace.

She looks really annoyed while adorable to most of the Viking and few think she looks silly.

Twilight: Who idea was this? This is not cool.

Stoick: It is my idea, got a problem?

Twilight really wants to hurt him, but he is the chief and her father, she gives up the idea fast and goes enjoy the festival.

She walks around while watching everyone enjoying themselves and with their dragons.

Later she meets Hiccup and the others while they notice Twilight walking over.

The twin tries to hold in their laugh while Fishleg believes she looks adorable.

Fishleg: Aw, look at you. I really want to hug her tight, can I?

Twilight: Do it and I will tickles a lot until you said uncle.

Astrid: Now, now, you just look cute in it. I can't believe that he just came this up.

Twilight: (Touching the decoration) either did I (stomach growls) I'm hungry.

Hiccup: I get you something to eat, wait right here and no fighting.

Twilight: How can I fight with this on me? I rather pass.

Hiccup walks off to get her food and for himself.

After a while, she is having fun with the others as some of them telling joke and some did something funny.

While they are having fun, Stoick and Gobber turn to them to see Twilight having fun while smiling a lot.

Gobber: I got to say that your plan has work.

Stoick: Yes it has.

Gobber: Should we tell Twilight that we told Astrid about 'that'.

Stoick thinks about it and decides not to while Toothless and Comet walk over to them.

Hiccup and Twilight greet them as Comet thinks Twilight looks funny.

Twilight knows what she thinks while she places the bells on her wrist and places one of each on her left ear and Toothless's right ear.

They look each other and flapping their ear while hearing bells ring.

The riders find that funny and cute as they and everyone enjoying the festival, except Mildew who is not enjoying his day with dragons around.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey reader, this will be the last chapter of Dragon of Berk. Don't worry, I continue more How To Train Your Dragon later. Now, here is the last chapter.**

The riders are at the Black Smith Shop there was an accident that causes Twilight's leg broken.

**~XXX~**

After the riders finish their dragon training, they were resting while playing around in the academy.

The riders were talking about something as Twilight was checking on Comet's teethes.

Her teethes were clean well since Twilight cared for her well.

Later, Hiccup called her over to know what they were talking about.

After a while, Snotlout made Hookfang mad by accident and grabbed him with his mouth.

Of course, the others knew this would happen while Twilight tried to calm Hookfang down.

However, he got mad that he accidently sweep Twilight with his tail to the opposite side.

She landed against and close to the weapon tools.

That scared the others and the dragons while they hearing crashed and banged.

After that they hear a scream that they rush over to see a hammer landed on her right leg and broke it.

~**BLACK SMITH SHOP~**

Gobber checks on her while the others wait outside with their dragon.

While they wait, the dragons hear someone coming as Comet turns to see Stoick coming and roar.

Hiccup: Comet what is wrong…Dad, what are you doing here?

Stoick: I was informed that Twilight hurt her leg by something. What was it?

Hiccup: I-It was…. (Lower his voice) a hammer.

Stoick: A what?

Hiccup: (Lower his voice and rubbing his arm) a hammer.

Stoick: Speak up son, I can't hear you.

Tuffnut: It was a hammer, sir.

Stoick: A hammer?! How did she get close to a hammer to land on her leg? Hiccup, how did this happen?

Ruffnut: Snotlout made Hookfang mad and grabbed him with this mouth.

Tuffnut: That was cool. Later, Twilight tried to calm him down when Hookfang sweep Twilight to the other side of the academy with his tail….

Twin: And landed against the weapon with all the weapons flying while the hammer landed on her right leg.

Stoick: What?!

Hiccup: Thank a lot guys. Dad, I know that sound and look serious, but it can't be that bad.

Stoick: Hiccup, a hammer just landed on her leg. What worst could happen?

Gobber: (Steps out) it is not 'that' serious. Yes a hammer landed on her leg, but thanks to the other weapons, her leg will be fine. It is not that serious broken and it will heal I guess a month.

Twilight steps out with a long thick stick to keep her balance while her leg has two sticks on both sides with bandage wraps around.

Stoick: Twilight, are you okay…whoa!

Comet rushes over while worry of her as well as the others dragons.

Twilight: It's okay, I will be fine. Don't worry Hookfang, you are forgiven. It was an accident…whoa, whoa, whoa!

Hookfang catches her while she just lost balance as the others breathe of relief.

He helps her up while Stoick walks over worry and surprise.

Stoick: I was scared and surprise when I heard that you hurt your leg.

Twilight: (Trying to get her balance) it is okay. I made it here because of Hiccup and the others help. Right now, is there somewhere for me to sit? I don't feel like standing any longer.

Stoick: That is the good thing you said that. You are going home to rest that leg of your and I am having (pointing the riders) them help you.

Twin: We are?

Snotlout: What, why?

Astrid: Huh… is it because we didn't try to stop her when Hookfang was mad, we left the weapons at that spot while Twilight is at the shop, and you happen to started this.

Snotlout hates it when she is right and accepts of the request; however, Gobber has something else in mind.

Gobber: Stoick, why not let Hiccup watch over her?

Twilight: Huh…why did you bring that up? Nothing personal got curious.

Hiccup: You're my little sister, it can't be help.

Gobber: The reason is because you two need to have brother and sister bond time together.

Everyone understands what he means while the riders stare at Hiccup.

Twilight: I thought we were bonding.

Gobber: Yes, but that is not enough. Have you two even gets to know each other. Hiccup knows some of your, but do you know his?

Twilight gets the point while she turns to Hiccup.

Stoick: It is official, Hiccup will be Twilight's care taker, dragon training will be hold-off for a while, and there will be no any dragon stunts riding for Twilight, just simply dragon flying.

Riders: Yes sir.

Gobber: With that taken care off, how are we going to take Twilight home from here?

Comet walks behind Twilight and lies down behind her.

Twilight: What is it Comet? (Looking and listening to Comet) you want me to ride on her back, how can I…hey.

Hookfang gently picks Twilight up and places her on Comet back.

Twilight: Oh…that how.

Astrid: Aw, the dragons want to help you. We can take her home sir.

Stoick: All right, but be very careful.

They get on dragons as they take off to their house.

Few minutes, they arrive and land while Hookfang gently picks her up again.

Toothless helps supports her left leg by not letting it touch the ground first.

Fishleg: Wow, they really know how painful Twilight's leg is as if they understand her pain.

Hiccup: Don't forget that she spends her life with dragons; so of course, they would understand her as she can understand her. All right, I see you around a while.

Astrid: Sure, hope you get better Twilight.

Twilight: Of course, I am Viking; I will get my leg better.

Hiccup: Yes you will by resting. Let go.

They left while Hiccup helps Twilight inside along with Comet and Toothless.

**~FEW DAYS LATER~**

Hiccup has been taking care of Twilight a half of month while Twilight's leg is getting better.

She has been resting most of the day while Hiccup helps her stands up, getting her things, for example, pencil and book to draw and write.

Hiccup even tells her stories of his mother, which makes Twilight interest and wished she could have met her.

Twilight sometimes get visitor from her friends and the villagers as few of them gives her a 'get well' basket of breads, fruits, anything they made.

Few days later, she is able to walks, but just barely, likes around the house and short distance.

Sometime, Mildew would walks over to comment how she got hurt because of the dragons on their out for air, even out loud to let the other Viking to hear.

Right now, Twilight just finishes lunch and resting as Hiccup grabs her dish.

Hiccup: All right, I will put this up. I want you two keep an eye on her. I'll be right back.

Toothless roars while sitting at the same time Comet tilts her head and purrs while lying on her bed as Hiccup left the room.

While he puts up the dish, he hears knocking from the front door.

Hiccup: You can come in.

The door opens and it is Astrid checking on him and Twilight.

Astrid: Hey Hiccup, what… (Hiccup shushes her with his hand signal 'quiet down a little) Twilight is sleeping, right?

Hiccup: Yep, she just finished eating and now resting. Want to see her?

Astrid: Sure, I haven't seen her adorable sleeping face while she was at my house.

They enter the room while Toothless and Comet turn to them.

Hiccup: Hey, is she sleeping well?

They stop in front of Twilight to see her sleeping soundly, which adore Astrid.

Astrid: (Whispers) awww, looks how she sleep. Can't believe that she is your little sister, I wish she was my sister.

Hiccup: Hey, I thought you think of her a little sister. She thinks of you and Ruffnut as a big sister.

Astrid: She does, how sweet. Tell me; have you ever talk while you are taking care of her?

Hiccup: We did, and I learned a lot of new things about her. Likes, she actually like dragons while they were our enemy, she likes to sing, even her brother sang her a lullaby, she…

Astrid: Wait, she likes to sing…that would be cool to hear and she liked the dragons while they were our enemy. That is surprising to hear.

Hiccup: I know, oh, did you know that she pretended to be a dragon and scared her brother then made him fell into mud puddle.

Astrid: (Laughs softly) now that I did not know. I can't believe that she did that.

Hiccup: Either did I, (sighs) boy, I learned a lot of new thing about Twilight.

Astrid: Yes you did, tell me, did she tell you 'how' exactly did she communicate with dragons?

Hiccup: She did, and she finds it surprising. Her brother told her when she was baby and he was seven, her parents once time try to abandon her in the forest full of wild dragons.

Astrid: What, that is awful. Did he know about that?

Hiccup: He did and at first, he didn't care much for her. However, when he heard they did that for real, that worried him and go search for her. In the end, he found her surround by wild dragons comforting her. Astrid: (Sits down) what happen next?

Hiccup: (Sits down) Of course, the dragons were about to attack him while he got his weapon ready, but he saw that they stop when they turn Twilight. She was mumbling in baby that, which they somehow understand and calm down. He knew that won't attack while slowly going to get her. When he reached to her, he saw her eye opened while looking adorable.

Astrid: I wonder how adorable she looks. What's next?

Hiccup: After he grabbed her, he took her home as he turned around. He saw their eyes worry, but glad for Twilight as he turned his head back. Of course, their parents were mad that he found her as he threaten them that if they do that again, he will tell Stoick about it. Also, he will keep a secret what just happen and never told anyone about it.

Astrid: Whoa, that is one intense story. Even as a baby, she can speak to dragon. I am having a feeling that she has an interest for dragon too right.

Hiccup: Yep…so, where is Stormfly? Not here to see Twilight.

Astrid: She is having lunch at my place while I walked here. Say, what to see what the others are doing?

Hiccup: Sure, Comet you stay here. IF she wakes up and need something, roars so we rush over. Come Toothless.

They rub each other nose as Toothless leaves with Hiccup and Astrid.

Astrid: (Walking off) oh yeah, how is Comet and Toothless? Getting well when they are together?

Hiccup: (Walking off) you got to see them, cuddling to each other, rubbing nose to each other, and Comet even lied her head on Toothless's arm.

Astrid: I wish I could see that.

Astrid gets on Toothless after Hiccup while they take off to see what the others are doing.

As the riders hang around, Comet watches over Twilight as she sleeps peacefully.

She walks over to pulls the cover up then rubs on her face.

She can't help, but feels worry and really caution for her safety.

Before she knows it Twilight opens her eyes to see Comet, but not Hiccup and Toothless.

Twilight: Comet (yawns) where is my brother and your little boyfriend?

She roars while licking her face as she gets up.

Twilight: I see, Astrid came for a visit and they left to see the others. That's fine; I can do few things here.

She slides her leg off the bed and feels a little sting from her left leg.

She rubs her leg softly while upset a little that her leg is broken as Comet gently rubs on it.

Twilight: Comet, it is okay. Few more days I'll be good as new. You don't have to worry.

Comet walks over to lies her head on her lap as she gets a scratch from Twilight.

**~FEW MORE DAYS~**

Twilight's leg has finally healed as she is happy to walk around.

Everyone is happy that her leg got better while she walks by with Hiccup and their dragons.

Even Stoick is happy that her leg is better while he can relax again.

They went to the academy where everyone is eager and happy to see her again.

As they arrive, they notice something just happen while Snotlout is in Hookfang's mouth again.

Astrid: (Turns to Hiccup and Twilight) Twilight, it's good to see your leg better again.

Twilight: Thank you Astrid. Uh…what just happen?

Astrid: Snotlout just said something that upset Hookfang again.

Twilight: Oh boy, (turns to a barrel of fishes) I'll be right back.

Hiccup: Twilight, are you trying to stop Hookfang again?

Twilight: A different way this time. (Grabs the fish and turn to Hookfang) Hookfang, drops Snotlout and gets a fish.

Hookfang turns his head to see the fish, drops Snotlout, and rushes over for the fish.

Snotlout: (Stands up in pan) thanks Twilight and welcome back.

Twilight: You welcome and thank you (rubbing Hookfang nose).

Hiccup: All right, now that everyone is here. Let start dragon training.

Everyone is eager to start dragon training as Twilight is happy to ride on Comet again for a while.


End file.
